Behind The Mask
by thebraveslytherin
Summary: Severus was mourning his love and received a letter. What he finds is disturbing, and life-changing, especially considering who it concerns. AU, but follows canon very closely
1. Chapter 1 the letter

Severus Snape held the golden locket tightly, and closed his eyes. With trembling fingers, he opened the envelope he held with his other hand and read the letter inside.

 _Dear Severus Snape,_

 _I know I am the last person you want to listen to right now but hear me out. I am not going to ask for your forgiveness, because after everything I have done to you, I do not deserve it. But there is something that I must tell you. Lily Evans loved you. She may have loved me as well, but it was you, and you alone that she held closest to her heart. She saw me as a brother, but never as a soulmate._

One glistening tear slid down Severus' cheek and fell off his chin. Lily had loved him, as he had loved her. Reluctantly, he continued reading.

 _There is something you must know. When Lily became pregnant, she told me a secret, something I must never tell anyone. That I was not the father to her child. You are._

Severus sharply inhaled. Him? He was Harry Potter's father? It couldn't be. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make sense of any of this. But the letter still went on.

 _Lily did not want anyone to know, but she told me. We kept it a secret, and when there was news that You-Know-Who was after her, she was determined to make sure you were in no danger for giving her this child. She told everyone it was me who was the father, and so there were no doubts, we married. I felt it important that you were to know this, because of the recent events. I know how much of a strong person you are and I know you can pull through this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _James Potter_

Recent events? Severus clenched his teeth in frustration. If by recent events, he meant the murder of his first and only love, Lily Evans-Potter. The irritating little imbecile considered it to be recent events!? Severus had the urge to crumple up the piece of paper and throw it into the fire place. But it held too much important information, and it could possibly be useful in the future. He slowly stood and placed the letter in a drawer and, for good measure, charmed it so only he could open it.

Taking deep breaths, he paced his room, hoping to make sense of anything. Severus looked down at the golden locket he still clutched in his hands, the last thing that Lily had given him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed onto the floor in a flurry of sobs and tears. As he tried to regain his posture and calm himself, his eyes darted to his forearm. A disgusted look came onto his face as he saw the Mark on his arm. He wished he could scrub it off, get rid of it. He had already tried many, many spells and charms to get rid of it, but the Dark Lord obviously wanted his followers to be permanent. Severus put his head in his hands and tried to stifle a new wave sobs that was threatening. How he missed Lily, her warmth, kindness. God, how he missed her. And it was all that weasel, Peter Pettigrew's fault. The anger he felt towards that man was enough to strangle a person. Severus took one last, deep breath to help dull his emotions. He slowly went to sit down at his desk and took out a new piece of parchment and his quill to reply to Potter.

 _Potter,_

 _I am quite shocked at this revelation, and would like to visit you to see my son. I will arrive tomorrow at 3 pm, and expect to be taking Harry home._

 _Signed,_

 _Severus Snape_

He quickly tied the message to his owl, Arran, and when the bird flew off he collapsed onto his bed. Although he would never admit it, he was quite nervous to see his newly revealed son for the first time. He rubbed his eyes wearily and fell into a restless sleep.

 **(Dream)**

 **She was standing right there, he could see her, but he couldn't move. She was staring at him in disgust. He tried to tell her he was sorry, he loved her, but his lips refused to move. The cloaked figure burst into the room. He fought and struggled to move, tried to force his limbs to move, just move! But they stood still. She looked at him pleadingly now, fear shrouding her features. All he wanted to do was break free of this prison, to help her, save her. But all he could do was watch. Watch as the cloaked figure raised his wand towards her. She screamed "Not Harry, please take me!" She quickly darted over to the small child, whose face was already wet with tears. She grabbed him and passed the child to Severus. But he couldn't move his arms, and watched as the baby fell to the floor, obviously injured. She shot him a sad look, as if he had just tried to kill the child. Tears fell from her eyes now and the cloaked figure waited no more. "Avada Kedavra!" She crumpled to the floor dead.**

Severus woke up, panting and covered in cold sweat. His heart was pounding, trying to break free of his ribcage. Quickly, he wiped the tears from his eyes and shakily got out of bed. Why? He thought. Why couldn't Potter have taken her place? He slowly got out of bed to prepare for the day ahead. He realised he still had a while until he was expected at Potters house. So he wandered down to his garden, not hungry enough for breakfast. Slowly, he walked around his grounds, thinking. They were not very large and he had gotten back to his house faster than expected, so left to do another lap. Although he had not been there the night Lily was murdered, the descriptions from Potter had given him some haunting images he still could not shake out of his mind. When he had finished another lap of the grounds, he sat down on the garden steps. Suddenly, Arran flew into sight with another letter tied to his ankle. Expecting it to be something from Potter, he was quite surprised to see Albus Dumbledore's writing on the envelope. Severus gave a wry smile. The old man has been very busy after the downfall of the Dark Lord. He ripped open the letter and read. Severus glowered at the letter. Dumbledore was having trouble finding a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and was wondering if he knew anyone who would be willing to take the spot. The man was torturing him, knowing he had always wanted this position, but instead of offering it to him, continued to look for others. Severus was compelled to reply in an extremely rude manner but thought the better of it and politely wrote back, that he knew of no such person. After tying it to Arran's leg, he headed inside and got ready to see his son for the first time.

* * *

Severus apparated in Godric's Hollow and walked past all the small cottages, until he stopped outside Potter's house. Apparently, he had become 'attached' to the small village, and decided, instead of moving back to the Potter Manor, to stay here. Severus did not understand Potter's 'attachment' to this place. He, for one, felt worse here, closer to where Lily died. He regretted replying to Potter and requesting to visit. The thought of walking into where she died made him sick, and all he wanted to do was turn around and leave. But it had been him that asked to come here, and he would look like a fool if he fled. So, he brushed imaginary lint off his clothes, straightened out and knocked on the door. A few second later, Potter answered. Severus forgot how much he despised the man's appearance. He looked as though he had not even tried to look neat, and he probably didn't. His glasses where askew, his hair looked as if he had been electrified and his clothes looked as if he had never seen muggle clothing before. Severus nodded curtly at him and received another nod in return. Potter stepped aside to allow him in, and followed behind as he walked further into the house. He gasped sharply at what he saw. All the furniture was Lily's. The dining table, the chairs, the sofa, the rug, all hers. He could feel tears sting the back of his eyes and blinked them away.

"Harry's room is two doors down, on your left." Potter spoke quietly and carefully, as if speaking too loud would break Severus.

"Thank you." He barely spoke above a whisper, and then headed swiftly down the corridor, towards Harry's room. Thoughts swirled around in his head, and got muddled and mixed up. Did he look like Lily? Or him? Even though he knew hope was a dangerous thing, he was hoping with all his might that he had Lily's eyes. The sparkling emerald that shone in her eyes was something he would grieve if he never got to see it again. Hesitantly and with shaking hands, he reached down to open the door, slowly, and with a click, he stepped inside.

The walls were decorated with those muggle glow-in-the-dark stars, though they could be enchanted he thought to himself. The room was mainly bare, apart from the small cabinet in the corner, and a cot against the back wall. Slowly and cautiously, Severus paced towards the cot, terrified of what he would see. He leaned over the cot to finally see his son. He was shocked at the small face that smiled back at him. Harry's hair was black, the same shade as Severus'. His skin was pale, but in a healthy looking way. And his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful, shimmering emerald green. Severus couldn't help it. A small tear formed in his eye and fell down his cheek. The child smiled, a big grin at him. Carefully, trying not to hurt the baby, Severus picked him up, and held him in his arms. He smiled. He had his own child, this beautiful thing he held in front of him was his, and he loved him. Slowly, he placed Harry back down in the cot and thought. It was amazing, a miracle, that he had a child of his own, but was he ready to look after one? It had only been a week since Lily had died, and he was still gathering himself. Thinking it over, he paced the room, for a good five minutes, until a soft knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. "Come in." Potter slowly opened the door.

"I hope I haven't disturbed anything." James had been worried about Harry. Even though he wasn't his child, he still loved Harry a lot.

"No not at all." Severus tried hard to keep the sneer out of his voice. He hadn't yet forgiven Potter for what he had done, and he wasn't sure he ever would, but he was trying not to seem indecent. "I have decided, even though in my letter, I asked to take Harry home, I am not quite ready to do so, yet."

James was shocked. He had expected Snape to take his child home immediately, and did not know what to say. Severus used all his strength not to let a laugh escape his lips, for the expression on Potter's face was incredibly comical. James quickly recovered. "Oh, okay then, but anytime, Harry will always be here if you decide to." Severus curtly nodded his head and strode out of the room. James swiftly followed behind.

"Goodbye Severus."

Snape turned around, a look of slight surprise on his face. "You called me Severus."

James gave him a soft smile. "I do not expect you to forgive me immediately, I would be quite shocked if you did, but I am trying to fix the mistakes I have made in the past. I hope we can eventually be friends."

Severus returned his own smile, and although it was small, James knew that the man appreciated him trying to redeem himself, and after sometime, they would become closer.

* * *

The next day, Severus needed to go out to clear his head. Deciding he didn't want to run into unwanted company, he went to Hogs Head, the smallest, dirtiest pub in Hogsmeade. He ordered some Fire Whiskey, and sat down to drown in his thoughts. How could he take care of a child when he was barely taking care of himself? He was still grieving Lily. Severus felt he didn't deserve Harry. He had, after all, been the one who had been the one who delivered the prophecy to the Dark Lord. It was his fault that the poor child had no mother. It was his fault he would have to live without the love of his life. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, a voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I thought I would see you here." Severus looked up and was shocked to see that Remus Lupin was standing over him, his amber eyes glinting in the torch lit pub. He had come here specifically to stay away from anyone he knew, yet here someone was, waiting for a reply.

"What on earth are you doing here, Lupin?"

Uninvited, he sat down, across from Severus. "James told me about Harry."

Severus was quite taken aback. But, thinking clearer, of course Potter had told his band of followers. A sickening thought came to mind. "Does Black know about this?"

To his relief, Lupin shook his head. "James doesn't think it a good idea tell Sirius, yet." He ran a hand through his hair. "Severus, I want you to know that I will support you however you need me too. I know you loved Lily," Severus felt a pang of sadness in his heart. "And I did too, to some degree. She was very loving to all people, and it is great loss to the wizarding word. I am very happy for you to be Harry's father, and I think you will make a wonderful father."

Lupin's words stunned Severus. He knew at least he was the kindest of his school bullies, if it were such a thing, but he hadn't expected any of this. He was slightly touched by his words, but memories of dreaded lunch hours because of this man's friend, flooded back to him. His thoughts obviously showed on his face, and Lupins gave him a quizzical look. Severus dismissed Lupin's unspoken question and said, "I appreciate your kind words, but if that is all you came to say, I do not understand why it could not have been on a letter." He stood up to leave, but Remus placed a hand on top of his, to stop it.

"Listen, Severus, I need to tell you something important. What if news gets out that Harry is your child, not James'? I am afraid of how people will react. And what about when Harry has to go to school, eh? Where will you send him? The world will want to know where The Boy Who Lived is going to school. My point is, sooner or later, people are going to find out, and I just hope that it is done in the right way." Severus hadn't really thought about Harry's life that much.

"Lupin, this is very important. I do not want this news to escape anytime soon, and I am trusting you and Potter to keep this between us. If anything slips, you will wish you didn't know at all. Do you understand?" Severus snarled as his face turned to stone.

Remus surprised at Severus' sudden anger. He nodded quickly, and watched as the dark clothed man strode out of the pub, quite like a bat, as he was so regularly compared to. Shortly after, Remus stood up to leave, and placed a small tip in the rusty mug on the counter and swiftly left.

 ***J K Rowling owns all of this, I just use fanfiction to cope with not going to Hogwarts***

 **A/N This is my first published fanfic ( I have many unpublished ). Its not beta'd, so i'd love it if you could tell me any grammar, spelling mistakes. I've almost finished it, and will be updating (hopefully) frequently. Review and enjoy!**

 **~thebraveslytherin aka Lis**


	2. Chapter 2 The Dinner Party

"Oi, Snivellus, wake the hell up, or I will personally break down this door!"

Severus woke up with a start to a painfully familiar voice _. What in the name of Merlin is Black doing at my house?_ he thought to himself.

"I'm not joking Snivellus, this door better be open in the next 30 seconds, or you will need a new one!"

Hurriedly, Severus slipped into his usual black button down shirt, and black jeans, and headed down stairs. Reluctantly, he moved towards the door.

"Bloody hell, Snivellus, I swea-"

And before Sirius Black could finish his sentence, the door opened, revealing a dishevelled Severus Snape. "And what, I dread to ask, do you want, Black?"

Black glared at him, but answered, "James told me you are Harry's father."

A flare of anger sparked inside Severus. The bleeding Potter told the one person, aside from Dumbledore, that he had hoped would never find out. "That half-witted-"

"Don't you dare insult James Potter." Sirius growled. He quickly reached for his wand, but Severus was too fast. He already had his wand out. He cast a silent _stupefy_ and Sirius collapsed onto the floor. Severus sneered. Gryffindors are so slow. Without any gentleness in his actions, Severus grabbed onto the unconscious man's arm apparated to a forest in Ireland, let go of Sirius' arm and apparated back. _That went well_ he thought to himself, and smirked at the look on Black's face when the spell hit him.

Mood slightly lifted after that, Severus returned to his room to gather supplies for another day of brewing. But before he could collect his dragon hide gloves from his drawer, he saw a letter on his bed, familiar handwriting spelling his name on the envelope. Turning it over, Severus saw the wax seal, stamped with the Malfoy family crest, a shield, with a scripted M in the middle, and dragons curling on either side. Carefully ripping it open, Severus read the surprisingly brief letter,

 _Dear Severus,_

 _Tonight, we are having dinner party at 7:30 and were wondering if you would like to attend. My dear man, I know how much you hate dining with others_

"Got that right." He muttered to himself.

 _but Narcissa and I were hoping you could visit. We would also like to discuss making you Draco's godfather, and we understand you are opposed to this idea, however, Narcissa is quite insistent about it. I hope to see you there,_

 _Your old friend,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Severus' first reaction was to immediately refuse. He hated any sort of social gathering, and avoided them as frequently as possible. All they did was remind him of unpleasant meals in the Great Hall. But he owed Lucius, for the multiple times he had refused, the times the man and Narcissa had helped him. Lucius was his only remaining friend, and he hoped his neglecting attitude hadn't put him off. Reluctantly, he replied with his answer, and as he sent Arran off, he went down to his potions lab. Severus went into his supplies and took out his wormwood, powdered root of asphodel, sloth brain and Sopophorous bean's juice. He had no purpose for brewing Draught of the Living Death, it just seemed to help him relax. He stayed there for a while, brewing many different potions, some he had even created himself.

When it was near the time he was expected at the Malfoy Manor, he slipped on some elegant, yet not attention seeking, sleek black dress robes, and apparated outside their magnificent property. A tall, glistening building loomed over him. The walls were an enchanted shimmering sandstone and black, smooth tiles delicately decorated the roof. The house itself seemed to seethe with superiority and looked as if it were looking down its nose at you. Apprehensively, he headed forward, ready to face the awkward evening that was about to commence. Before he reached the door, he recognised a new statue that had been placed, near the entry. It was of a man, not unlike Lucius himself, with a beautiful woman at his side, who was holding a small child. Severus smiled. _Of course Lucius must have a statue of himself on his property._

Severus strode up the marble stairs, and rapped on the door with his knuckles. A few seconds later, a small house elf answered the door. "Welcome to the Mal-" But he stopped mid-sentence, after seeing who was outside. "Oh, Dobby's apologies, Master Snape. Dobby did not see it was you." The small creature went to the doorframe, and started banging his head against it. "Bad Dobby, bad Dobby."

Severus flinched "That will not be necessary, Dobby." He looked down at the house elf. "I would like to see Lucius."

"Of course, Master Snape, Dobby will show you to him." Dobby hurried off, and Severus followed. The foyer of the Malfoy Manor was almost as large as Severus' house. The floor was polished black marble, and there was a big window, with velvet green curtains. Dobby waited for Severus to catch up to him, then continued up the large staircase, carpeted with more velvet green. When they reached the top, they turned down a corridor, towards a dimly lit room. The floor was carpeted, not with green, but with a silver colour. There was a black mantle above a fireplace, with flames softly burning. Four armchairs were scattered amongst the room, all a matching grey to the carpet. And sitting in one of them, was Lucius Malfoy.

He would have been quite a handsome man, if it weren't for his sharp features, and cold eyes. His hair was a shimmering blonde, almost white, and his skin was very pale. Lucius wore robes of the deepest green, almost black, with his signature cane, in which he held his wand. He stood when he saw Severus enter the room. He then looked down in disgust at the small elf, who accompanied his guest. "Leave us, _now_ , you repulsive creature," he hissed. Dobby scurried out quickly. Lucius then turned to Severus. "I have to admit; I was quite surprised when you accepted my offer." Severus stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Well, I am full of surprises, aren't I?"

Lucius smiled. He had missed his old friend, and was confused to why he had disappeared for so long. "Come, let us go and get Narcissa, I believe she is most eager to see you." He then swept out of the room, Severus following in suit. They passed many doors, and finally reached one which they entered. Sitting on a chair, cradling her child, was Narcissa Malfoy. She was a very beautiful woman. Her elegant body was quite striking, but her most entrancing feature was her eyes. They were the deepest blue, small streaks of silver slashed throughout. Narcissa smiled as her husband and Severus entered. She gently placed Draco down in his cot, and walked over to give Severus a hug. Severus, being the unsocial person that he was, stiffened slightly at the sudden embrace, but relaxed quickly. Narcissa stepped back, and gave Severus a smile. "How are you, Severus?" He gave a slight smile in return.

"I am well, thank you, Narcissa. And how is young Draco? I heard he has developed your striking looks."

She blushed faintly. "He is quite well, thank you." Narcissa then went over to her son's cot and smoothly lifted him into her arms. Severus was right when he said he had his mother's looks. The small child had a soft, oval face, with elegant cheekbones and a slightly upturned nose. He was so similar to Narcissa, it was almost a mirror image, except he had his father's grey eyes. They weren't the cold, hard eyes his father had though, they were soft, like a misty sky on an autumn day. Draco gave Severus a childish questioning look, but smiled.

"Now, Severus, I believe we need to discuss the matter of Draco's godfather." Lucius turned to him, "I know how you feel about this, but why ever not? Is there a reason, something you are not telling us?"

Severus sighed. He could not tell them that he didn't want to be Draco's godfather because he didn't feel himself worthy, they would only object, and press on. So instead he said, "Lucius, I believe I would not be suitable, because I don't have time to look after children. I don't want Draco to have a neglecting godfather, who seems not to care about him."

Lucius looked thoughtfully at Severus, as if to scan him for lies. He would have used legilimency, but that would be extremely rude, and he scolded himself silently for even thinking about it.

"Oh, Severus, I understand completely. Draco will, of course, have another godfather. Thank you for telling us." Narcissa looked at him fondly, and continued to rock Draco softly, in her arms.

"Well, we should probably prepare for our guests, they will be arriving soon." Lucius looked at his wife and Severus, and after Narcissa placed Draco back in his cot, they returned to the foyer of their home.

Soon afterwards, many people arrived, most of them Severus recognised, mainly 'former' Death Eaters. Rodolphus Lestrange seemed very stressed, probably because of the fact his wife, Bellatrix, was in Azkaban. _Serves that psychopathic freak right_ Severus thought to himself. He saw Crabbe and Goyle, and had the misfortune to hear they had children who, heaven forbid, were going to Hogwarts. Severus wasn't sure he could deal with more empty-headed idiots in his life. He also spotted Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood. Silently wishing no one approached him, Severus slipped to the side of the room, hoping to hide in the shadows. A small clinking noise came from the front of the room.

"Ahem." Heads whipped around to see Lucius standing on one of the stairs. "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. If you could all proceed to the dining hall, we shall start dinner!" Several cheers came up from the small crowd. They all bustled through a hallway and ended up in a spectacular dining hall. There was a long table, painted black, and many elegant chairs surrounding it. A large fireplace burned fiercely at the back of the room, and a large empty space with wooden floorboards suggested a dance floor. Severus groaned inwardly. He had not signed up for dancing. Once they all sat down, food appeared on the previously empty plates. They were not piled high, like the meals at Hogwarts, but had just enough to satisfy all the company. Everyone began putting food onto their plates. Severus took an extremely small portion of most things, and waited for everyone else to finish. They all began eating and chatting merrily, with the exception of Severus. He sat quietly, pushing the small amount of food around his plate, occasionally eating some. Lucius noticed his friend's quietness. "So, Severus, I hear you are still teaching potions at Hogwarts."

Severus swore he would hex Lucius after dinner. That man may be his best, and only, friend, but he can be an irritating one no less. "Yes, the awful old man who calls himself headmaster has declined me Defence Against the Dark Arts post once again."

A few laughs came from around the table. Lucius nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, the Ministry still haven't come up with an excuse to get Dumbledore fired."

Severus chuckled. He might actually enjoy tonight, if all they were doing was insulting Hogwarts Headmaster. Although he didn't altogether _hate_ the man, there was still many things he despised about him. "Albus is blind. He sent me a letter saying he was struggling to find a teacher for that post, knowing very well I would take the position myself."

Alecto Carrow cackled, quite like the muggle stereotype of a witch. "I say, if I was Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I would just torture the little brats." Her husband laughed, very similarly to her.

And the evening went on, insulting teachers and Ministry agents, and laughing at stupid things. But Severus stayed quiet, and luckily, Lucius didn't turn the attention on him again. Eventually, after another half hour of humiliating dancing, people left the Manor, and soon, the only ones left were Narcissa, Lucius and himself. "Well, thank you for this evening."

Lucius chuckled. "You say that as if you enjoyed yourself. I saw how miserable you looked, though I'm not sure if that was your usual pout."

Severus sent a murderous glare at him, but Lucius new it was in all in good fun. "I am sorry to say, but I must bid you adieu." He bowed to Narcissa and then Lucius.

"Always so formal, Severus. I am your friend, am I not?"

He looked at Lucius thoughtfully, then said, "Of course, how could you doubt it? It is just in my nature to be so formal. Again, thank you for the nice evening, I hope to see you all soon." Severus then strode out of the room, and as soon as he was off the property, apparated home.

* * *

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to soothe his headache. School term was starting in two days, and he was in no way prepared to teach new little brats and old menaces. _It's all Dumbledore's fault,_ he thought, _the irritating old man won't accept my resignation, or allow me to take up my preferred position._ He wondered who Albus had managed to find for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, or DADA as most people referred to it. Severus tucked his naturally greasy hair behind his ears, and muttered a packing charm to put his clothes and the limited amount of personal objects he owned in his suitcase. He gave a heavy sigh. Severus knew that in a few years, he would be teaching his son. It was all so complicated, he wished the world was simple and easy. But apparently, that is not how it works. He found that out at a very young age. Severus' thoughts went to his youth, before he went to Hogwarts. When he spotted Lily for the first time, saw that she was a witch. It took him a year before he finally had the courage to talk to the beautiful girl who lived down the road. She was so delicate. Porcelain skin contrasted against her fierce red hair. He always wished he could bury his face in it, smell the sweet raspberry shampoo she used. Severus shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about it, about _her_. He promised himself he wouldn't. It made him ache with sadness, feel empty and hollow. Severus took a deep breath in and stood slowly from his position on his bed. He had to stop. He was going to be teaching soon, and the last thing he wanted was for the students to see him weak. He tried hard to be the feared potions master. It made the students stay in line and do their work. Being too nice would cause noisy classrooms, and disastrous potions.

Loud claps of thunder shook the sky as Severus prepared to leave for Hogwarts. Another dreadful night before he had to teach insufferable idiots for another year. "I honestly have no idea how I cope with this." he complained to himself. Half-heartedly, he grabbed his suitcase and apparated to the safe spot in the Forbidden Forest. Muttering to himself about how they should have secured a Floo network in the teacher's offices already, Severus trudged up to the castle, mentally preparing himself for his second year of torture.

 **A/N Sorry, I know this one's a bit of a filler. After writing this I found out that Lucius' cane was Jason Isaac's idea and wasn't in the books... sorry :( Review and enjoy!**

 **~thebraveslytherin aka Lis**


	3. Chapter 3 Similarities

_Ten Years Later_

Severus stormed into the Headmaster's office, the door banging behind him. He was furious. The idiotic old man gave _Quirinus Quirrell_ Defence Against the Dark Arts position. He knew nothing about the Dark Arts, let alone teach how to defend yourself against it! The man taught Muggle Studies for god sake. Severus slammed his hands down on Dumbledore's desk. " _What_ were you thinking when you put that- that blithering idiot as Defence professor?" He swirled around "You must have been _confunded_ or- or put under the _imperius_ curse. Just fire that imbecile at once, and give _me_ the position!"

Albus just smiled at him, that damned twinkle in his eyes. "Now, Severus, let us be reasonable. He did request it before you."

Severus' anger swelled. "Before me? _Before me_!? Unless that fool has been asking for this position for _12 years_ , then I doubt it!"

The old man in front of him laughed. _Laughed_ for heaven's sake. "Alright, that may have been a lie, but I have my reasons, and my word is final. Now if you don't mind, I was about to bring out my pensieve, and would rather do it in private."

Severus gave one last humph of disapproval and stalked out of the room, still livid with Dumbledore. In all his fury, he almost forgot why he spent last night pacing his private quarters. Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts this year. And unlike all the other teachers who were whispering excitedly, Severus was dreading the Sorting later that night. He hadn't seen his son in 10 years, and was terrified of what he would see. Quickly, he strode down to his quarters, muttering the password on his way in. When Severus entered, he was surrounded by shelves upon shelves of potion ingredients. Going over to an ingredient labelled _Doxy egg_ , and tapped a rhythm with his wand, against the plaque and, suddenly, the shelves moved aside, forming a doorway to a newly shown room, quite like the bricks in the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

As he walked in to the room, the shelves automatically closed themselves behind him. The room in front of him was a mess. Papers were stacked messily all over the place, blankets were strewn across the furniture. It seemed as if the room was home to a teenage boy. But no, this room was the private quarters of Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus collapsed into a chair and heaved a huge sigh of exhaustion. He had only gotten here a few hours ago, and he was already tired. Fearing what he would see tomorrow, he fell asleep, right in the chair he was sitting on.

" **I hate you, why would I want you to be my father?" the little boy whined. "You are disgusting, I hate you, you're the reason my mother is dead." Severus opened his mouth to speak but the boy cut him off. "I like James, not you. Why would I ever like you?" The boy looked at him in hatred and disgust, his eyes, so similar to Lily's.**

" **I'm sorry." Severus looked pleadingly into the child's eyes.**

" **No you're not. You wanted her dead. You murdered her." He turned his back on the older man. Severus' own eyes filled with tears. He knew it. He knew that he wasn't worthy of Harry, and the child thought so too. The small boy turned around and glared at him. Severus fell to his knees, about to plead the boy's forgiveness.**

" **I hate you, you are the worst man in the world. If you loved her, why would you call her a mudblood?"**

The last word of his dream ringed in his ears, constantly. Severus blinked away oncoming tears, and unsteadily got out of the chair he fell asleep on. He shook his head slightly, trying to scatter the remnants of his dream. Looking down, he saw he was still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday. Dodging all the things he had on the floor, Severus made his way to his room, and changed into a fresh pair of black slacks and a button up shirt, his robes thrown on over the top. He sighed, and filled a glass with Old Ogden's. When the third years returned from their first trip to Hogsmeade, they raved about Butterbeer, the sugary, warm beverage that was sold at the Three Broomsticks. But Severus hated the stuff. It was much too syrupy and smelled sickly sweet. Instead, he always had Old Odgen's Fire Whiskey. It was all too easy to _confund_ the bartender and fake identification in his own Hogwarts. Emptying his glass in seconds, he placed it down on the counter, and left, reluctantly, to the Great Hall.

* * *

The chattering of students filled the air. Severus caught some parts of conversation as he entered.

"…. definitely going to Three Broomsticks…"

"I saw you with Penelope…"

"…is Head Boy this year, I can't believe…."

He blocked all their voices out, and relished in the silence. The noises were only speeding up the headache he was getting.

"Welcome back, Severus. "

Severus whipped around to see Charity Burbage smiling at him, her dark brown eyes shining in the candlelight hall. He nodded curtly at her. "And you too, Charity." She blushed slightly, and looked away. Oh, Merlin. She had developed feelings for him. Severus knew he should've declined her offer to celebrate his birthday, in the years prior. Charity turned away, curly blonde hair bouncing, to sit at her chair, which, of course, was right next to his. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was going to be a long year.

Minerva stood next to the Sorting Hat, and read out names, as the nervous first years looked at the old, ragged hat the sat on a big chair in front of them. "Susan Bones."

A short, freckly girl, timidly made her way towards the Hat. Minerva placed it on her head.

"Hmmm. Alright, then it should be… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Many cheers came up from the Hufflepuff table. Susan walked to the table, a big grin on her face. And it went on. Severus scanned the thinning crowd for Harry, but with no success. He noticed another Weasley's name being called. _Wonderful,_ he thought to himself bitterly, _one more empty headed child I have to attempt to teach._

"Harry Potter."

Whispers echoed through the crowds. Everyone watched intently as a small kid moved forward. Severus looked at him closely and his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. The boy had glasses, and the infamous lightning scar on his head. But that wasn't what he was looking at. Harry's face, shape, look in general, was extremely similar to someone he knew. _Potter_. Severus was so shocked, that he didn't realise when the child looked right at him. Quickly, he turned his gaze away, over to where that daft man, Quirrell, who was sitting next to him. The professor gave him a nervous smile, and continued to look at Harry. It seemed as if the world were holding their breath, as he made his way to the chair. The boy looked up at Minerva, and she gave him a reassuring smile. She then placed the hat on top of Harry's head, and the whole hall listened.

The hat sat there for ages, possibly choosing over where to place him. Finally, after two minutes of complete silence, the Sorting Hat spoke, "Well, alright then, better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. But Severus just sat there, in complete and utter shock, and almost forgot to clap for the boy. Dangerously angry, Severus stood from the table and stalked out of the room. People swivelled round to watch as he stormed down the hallway, and pushed open the doors. Potter had the nerve to make _Severus'_ child look like himself. He could feel his anger pounding in his head. He continued to rage his way to his quarters. Luckily, the school finally managed to install Floo Network, and he threw some powder into his fireplace, and snarled out Potter's address. He then stuck his head in the fireplace, not trusting himself not to hex the man in person. "Hey, Potter!" he roared. A troubled looking man entered the living room. Looking down at the fireplace, he gave a smug smile.

"Oh, hello, Severus." He cocked his head curiously, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

Severus scowled at him. He hated being the informal one, but he was too angry to care. "What did you do to my-my, son!" Ash flew from his mouth in the fireplace.

Potter chuckled. Ugh, how that man irritated him. "Don't fret, your child is a metamorphmagus, Lily's great aunt was one. Did you think that I would just let him waltz around Hogwarts, looking like a replica of you? Did you not think there would be questions? I made him look like me so no one can suspect anything. Even he doesn't know. He thinks I am his father." Although James said this with no emotion, every time Harry called him dad, he felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. If the boy found out, no _when_ the boy found out, he would feel cheated, and James knew it would be all blamed on him, and, unnecessarily, his actual father.

Severus cursed himself for not thinking properly. Of course Potter did that. People would find out if the boy looked like him. He forced his face to look neutral, and stared up at Potter. Because of his stupidity, he had to apologise to him. With a lot of effort, he finally said, "Apologies, Potter. Of course. Goodbye."

And before James could say another word, Severus' face vanished, and the fire continued to burn normally.

Severus stood from his kneeling position, and brushed off the ash on the floor from his clothes. He knew there would be rumours and whispering because of his abrupt leave from the Great Hall. Students would make up stories and eventually, Dumbledore would ask to see him. He was not going to tell the old git, oh no. He would come up with a believable lie, and should he resort to legilimency, Albus had no idea that Severus was willing to use his Occlumency against the older man. He walked over to his desk, and checked his timetable. _Great_. He was teaching Harry second thing tomorrow. Severus massaged his temples, hoping to dull the headache that now pulsed painfully. He got out his Old Odgen's bottle, and drank straight from it. Telling himself he would never drink in front of his child, unlike his own abusive father, he took another gulp, and collapsed on his couch.

For ages, he just sat there, drowning in his own thoughts and alcohol. He thought about his mother, how his own muggle father had beaten her to death on the kitchen table. How, before this, his mother taught him how to perform all three of the Unforgivable's, 'just in case', at midnight, in the dark, on the small beetles that scurried around the basement. It was lucky he constantly had silencing charms on his quarters, otherwise, students and teachers alike, would wake, and be alarmed by the pained howls he made, as he sobbed on his couch. In the end, his thoughts always came back to _her_. How she had been there to comfort him when his parents fought, how they sat in the large tree by the lake, in the hollowed out trunk, talking about Hogwarts, and magic, and everything. A sharp rapping shook him from his thoughts. Quickly, he placed the now empty bottle back in the cupboard, and put a fast glamour on himself to cover up his swollen eyes, and red face.

"Enter." He drawled, in his usual bored monotone. He was quite surprised that anyone knew his private stores was also his quarters. To his curiosity, Minerva walked in, fully dressed, not a hair out of place. She too, had obviously hadn't been asleep.

"Sorry if I have woken you, Severus, I-" Minerva stopped when she looked around the unkempt room. "You do understand that the house elves would be happy to clean this?" She gestured towards the whole room.

"Yes," Severus snapped, "I am more than aware that the _cleaners_ of the school are capable of cleaning, Minerva, but I prefer it this way. Now what is the reason you have disturbed me?"

She looked at him curiously, before continuing. "I was just coming to ask if you could brew some Blood-Replenishing potion."

He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Oh, no not for me, I was just relaying a message from Poppy. She needs some more before Quidditch season starts. You know, all the injuries and so on."

Severus had a sneaking suspicion that that wasn't the reason she stopped by at 11:30 at night, but didn't question further. "Naturally. However, I don't know how I am supposed to do anything if I am constantly disrupted late at night, let alone brew a somewhat complicated potion." Of course, it was not hard at all for him, and he was normally up at this time, but he wasn't going to tell her this.

"Yes, certainly, my apologies Severus. I will leave you to your peace." And with that, Minerva as gracefully as she could, strode out of the messy room. She had originally come to ask him why he had left so suddenly from the Great Hall, and when Harry Potter was being Sorted, no less, but thought better of it, seeing the empty bottle of Odgen's peeking out from the cupboard. Poppy had plenty of Blood-Replenishing potion, and Minerva felt a bit bad for making Severus brew some more, in his already full schedule, which she suspected he had. She quickly ascended back to her own quarters, thinking to herself about how complicated her colleague was.

Severus swiveled round to check if there was any evidence of his previous breakdown. The couch was neatish, he himself didn't look dishevelled, and the cupboard- oh. The cupboard was slightly open, the empty bottle of Odgen's very visible. _Great job Severus_ , he scolded himself. That was obviously why she didn't ask him intended question. Severus sat back down on his couch and closed his eyes. He then fell in and out of a restless sleep filled with abusive fathers and red haired girls

 **A/N What do you think? The plots going a bit slowly at the moment, but hopefully it'll pick up in the next few chapters. It was also a bit shorter,(sorry) but I had to stop it here for the next chapter! Enjoy and review**

 **~ thebraveslytherin aka Lis**


	4. Chapter 4 The Gate

"Jordan, your potion is supposed to be thick and black, but the abomination I'm looking at is thin and yellow." Severus flicked his wand, and the puss coloured liquid in the cauldron disappeared. Lee Jordan gave him an indignant look, but quickly turned his gaze back down to his empty cauldron. "Five points from Gryffindor."

Many groans came from the Gryffindor side of the room, smug looks from the Slytherin. Severus spun round and glared at the Gryffindors, then resumed his position at the blackboard. Some dunderhead had passed out at the back of the classroom from smelling his potion too directly. _I told them to_ waft _, one drop and we'd all be asleep for eternity_ , he thought to himself

"Shred the leeches and _gently_ crush the jobberknoll feathers. It seems you have almost disintegrated yours. And also, slowly stir it as it simmers, it is not a race to see who can stir the fastest."

At this, the Slytherins howled with laughter. Severus turned away and sat down at his desk, back to marking some 5 year essays. Although he had his usual calm, smooth manor on play, his mind was racing with all the possibilities of his next lesson. He had no idea what Harry was like, and worried about how he would be. Would he be the snobbish, rude boy James had been? Or would he be the introverted, quiet kid he had been? Directing his focus back to the essays in front of him, Severus managed to concentrate enough that his mind never wandered back to the topic of Harry. He was quite surprised when he heard the shrill bell announcing next lesson. There was a flurry of students trying to leave as soon as possible, but Severus stopped them with a raise of his hand.

"The bell does not dismiss you, I do. Sit back down before I give you all detentions."

Silent shuffles came from the Gryffindors, but groans came from the Slytherins. They would obey him, but were less afraid then the other houses. He waited another five minutes, just enough to irritate them, but not enough to make them late for their next class.

"You may leave, but don't think I won't punish you next time."

A few relieved sighs rose from the students, but most just picked up their book and all but ran from the dungeon potions classroom. As soon as the last person left, Severus flicked his wand to get rid of the leftover mess the third years had created, and waited for the next class. With no marking to distract him, Severus fell deeper and deeper into worry about the next lesson. He couldn't let anyone know he was Harry's father and knew the other Gryffindors would be suspicious if he didn't act hateful towards the one student, but he wasn't sure he could bring himself to pretend to despise his own son. Before he could finish his thought, a bushy haired girl walked into the classroom.

"Sorry Professor, did I disturb you? I will wait outside until class starts. Unless you want me to stay. But of course you wouldn't, you looked as though you were thinking. I'll go now." Quickly as she came in, the small girl started leaving the classroom.

"Stop walking. What is your name?" Severus noted the gold and red tie around her neck. The girl smiled brightly at him, showing large front teeth.

"Hermione Granger, sir. And you must be Professor Snape. I am so excited for potions." The Granger girl looked as though she may burst with anticipation, which thoroughly annoyed Severus.

"Sit down at a seat and shut your mouth, before you are the first first year to have points deducted from your house."

She looked quite taken aback by his sudden snappish manor, but hurriedly took a seat. Severus suddenly remembered one ingredient he had forgotten for the class, in his worried state. Turning to face the Granger girl he said, "I need to pick something up and I trust you will not break, or as a matter of fact touch anything in my classroom?"

He said it in such a way that it didn't sound like a question, more as if he were daring her to do anything of the sort. She nodded quickly, and Severus swept out of the room, practically running to the storeroom.

When he got back he saw that the Slytherins and Gryffindors had separated into different sides of the room. Severus wondered if they knew that they were splitting into houses, or were absentmindedly sitting with their friends from their own house. Stalking down towards his desk Severus spoke to quiet the soft chattering that ushered from student's mouths.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He paused as he scanned the crowd for his son. There he was, sitting in between the Granger girl and who he suspected was one of the Weasley's children. His eyes flitted over to where Draco was sitting next to Crabbe's child and Goyle's, then continued to look over the rest of the first years. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few …"

Severus turned his gaze pointedly to where Draco was sitting.

"… who possess the predisposition…"

He paused again, taking a few steps towards the students.

"… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Internally satisfied with his little speech, he turned his gaze upon Harry, who was, of course, not paying attention, and writing something on his parchment. He didn't want to humiliate his son, but the boy before him looked too much like Potter to pass up the opportunity. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable, you feel confident enough to not pay attention." A few sniggers came from around the classroom, and the Granger girl had to tap Harry on the shoulder to get him to stop writing. Severus walked over to him, too wrapped up in his own rant that he forgot who Harry was.

"Mr Potter. Our new celebrity." He drawled out the last word, placing is hands on the small boy's desk. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked down and shook his head slowly. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr Potter, would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

Harry looked up at Severus. "I-I don't know, sir."

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

Severus sat down on the empty chair in front of Harry. "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr Potter."

Harry looked up at him angrily. " _Clearly_ Hermione knows, seems a pity not to ask her." A few giggles came from the Gryffindor side of the room. Severus looked at Granger, who was waving her hand frantically around in the air.

"Put your hand down you silly girl." He turned to Harry. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and can save you from most poisons. As for monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of minkenslaught." He looked around at the rest of the class who were watching with a mix of fear and awe. "Why aren't you copying this down?" he hissed at them all. Quickly, they took out their quills and wrote. Severus rose and went back to his desk, taking out his own quill, writing down the homework for them.

"Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken from your house, for class mates cheek." Remembering why he was so worried about this lesson, he took a deep breath, mentally scolding himself for letting things get out of hand. Severus regretted his little quiz on his son, but was still mildly entertained by it all. He looked up to see Harry's expression, only to see the small child glaring daggers at him. Severus returned the gesture and continued writing. A few minutes later, he discreetly looked back up at Harry, and saw the peaceful expression on his face as they copied down instructions. Severus hated the face Potter had put on him, but the eyes were the same, familiar green that made his heart ache. He kept staring into the deep emerald eyes, being pulled deeper and deeper into the past. Severus closed his own eyes and forced his thoughts away from his mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to teach the boy all year without the pain and sorrow that he kept closed in the depths of his soul coming forth and tearing him apart.

The lesson dragged on, seeming to go on for eternity. Finally, when Severus was ready to accept he never would leave the classroom, the bell shrilled in their ears. Unlike the third years, the students kept quietly in their seats. He expected Minerva had made it clear that the bell meant nothing but the end of the lesson, not time to leave abruptly.

"You may leave now. I expect your homework back by next lesson."

The students grabbed their things and left quickly. Now that Severus wasn't teaching, he made his way to Dumbledore's office, his yearly resignation papers in his hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Severus, I can't except this. I expect you to continue teaching for the rest of the school year." Albus held the papers out, for Severus to take back. But instead of snatching them back and storming out of the room, Severus stood there calmly, though Albus could see the hatred behind his eyes, and softly said

"I will be leaving this godforsaken school with your consent or not. I am going to leave in approximately 1 hour, and do not expect to say goodbye to anyone but you, at this moment." He nodded sharply and left, leaving the resignation papers in Albus' outstretched hand. The door behind Severus slammed with a loud noise, then after a moment, Albus sat back in his chair

The old man smiled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Hogwarts, could you please keep Professor Snape in the school when he attempts to leave in an hour?_

 _Of course Headmaster, it would be our pleasure_ , a whispery voice replied in his head. No one but previous Headmasters and Headmistresses knew about the connection they had with the school. It was a secret that was passed on between them, and was never told to anyone. Albus' smile grew wider. Did Severus really think that he would just let him leave? Throwing the resignation papers in the small fireplace behind his desk, Albus continued with his work.

A loud fire of rage blazed inside Severus. He slammed the door to office and stalked down the staircase, send fiery glares at anyone who made eye-contact with him. Dumbledore not only dismissed his resignation, but seemed to be enjoying himself when Severus had his little speech, all with that damned twinkle in his eyes. He bet the man wanted him gone, just enjoyed seeing the anger in his eyes when the resignation letter was shoved back under his nose.

In his rage, he almost tapped the wrong plaque on his way in, and tripped on several piles of papers in his quarters. Severus flicked his wand up and down, and suddenly, clean clothes and small belongings made their way into his suitcase lying open on the end of his bed. Muttering to himself about batty old men not fitted for their job, he grabbed his suitcase and started to leave. On his way out, though, he stopped and turned around at a small voice behind him.

"Is Master Snape a-going somewhere?" Chippie, a small, wide-eyed house elf was staring up at him.

"Yes, Chippie, I am going on a walk around the grounds."

The little creature looked as skeptical as it could without being called on for rudeness. "With Master Snape's bags, sir?"

Severus glared at her, frustrated. "Yes, I am, now you will leave without telling anyone, not even Dumbledore."

Chippie's legs shook slightly, but she nodded and left with a click of his fingers. Severus hated terrorizing the house elves, but he was determined to make sure no one knew about his abrupt leave. Flicking his wand to make his suitcase a small size, he put it in his pocket. Chippie made him realise some people may have suspicions, especially Minerva. Striding down the halls, his robes billowing behind him, Severus glared at any student or ghost that dared to look him in the eye. His anger from earlier on had subsided somewhat, but he still wasn't enjoying anyone's company.

The tall iron gates at the front of Hogwarts loomed above him. Severus cast a silent _Alohamora_ and went to push the gate open, finally about to be freed from his torturous job. But instead of the gates slowly and creakily opening, he felt a sharp, white-hot pain creep up his arms. Severus hissed in pain. Albus was trying to keep him in. He pulled out his wand and lashed out at the gates with several harmful spells.

It wasn't just wards that was stopping him. There was another force that he couldn't put his finger on. Despite Severus' efforts, the gates wouldn't budge. Trying again to push it with his shoulder, Severus felt another searing jab of pain over his shoulder. Clutching it against himself, he gasped and staggered. The pain was worse. He guessed the more he tried, the more painful it would be. Letting out an exasperated sigh, drained physically and mentally, Severus reluctantly made his way back to his room. He understood Dumbledore wanted him at the school, very desperately apparently, but didn't know his reasoning why. Severus took a deep breath in and raised his Occlumency shields. If he had to teach Lily's son, his son, he would at least use his Occlumency to attempt to block out the emotions he felt. The students didn't know who Harry's real father was, and he intended to keep it that way for a while.

 **A/N Hey guys! I know, my chapters keep getting smaller and smaller, but hopefully they will be longer, however it might be a while (a week or more) before I post again because I'm in holidays and going away. Don't worry, I'll still write, just won't post, so that means more frequent posting after that (hopefully). Ten points to whoever guesses what potion the Lee Jordan's class was brewing. Review and enjoy!**

 **~thebraveslytherin aka Lis**


	5. Chapter 5 The Shrieking Shack

Two Years Later

Tired and with a pounding headache, Severus made his way to the Head table in the Great Hall. Yet again, Dumbledore had hired an imbecile to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Last year was a complete disaster. Gilderoy _flipping_ Lockhart. That was when Severus decided that Dumbledore was loony. Completely off his rocker. But this year, although probably a competent teacher, Remus Lupin was not who he expected to arrive at the staff meeting. Of course his seat at the Head table was next to Severus' own. That was just _dandy_. Sitting down, he glared daggers into Lupins head, not bothering to stop when he turned around.

"Nice to see you Severus." Lupin's robes where patched and scruffy. He was smiling brightly. Severus only scowled and nodded his head in recognition in response and turned away to face the Hall. Dumbledore had already pulled Severus aside and asked him to brew the Wolfsbane each moon cycle for Lupin. He obviously agreed, it was quite easy, but still resented the shabby wizard that sat next to him. Lupin moved closer. "I would just like to thank you for generously making the wolfsbane for me." He spoke barely above a whisper even though the staff knew about his 'condition'.

"I am not making wolfsbane out of generosity, but the fact that it stops you from ripping apart the students once a month," he said, just as softly, but venom was laced in his words.

"Of course, of course." It was hard not to hear the laughter that was hinted in his words. Severus was about to snap at him with a retort dripping with sarcasm, but the Headmaster stepped forward to his lectern. Severus zoned out for a moment, but a word caught his attention.

"...play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time, Peter Pettigrew is captured…"

Severus tensed at Pettigrew's name. He knew that piece of boneless scum had escaped Azkaban, but now they were expected to go about their business with _dementors_ flying around the grounds! Anytime he goes anywhere near one of those things, Lily's screams ring through his head. Pinching the bridge of his nose to hopefully relieve some of the pain from his headache, Severus leant back in his chair. He looked around as Dumbledore returned to his seat and the plates filled with mountains of food piled high. In his first year it was quite exciting to have this much food at his disposal, but now he was used to it and took a small amount from one of the mounds of food and quietly ate

* * *

Severus stormed into the classroom, black robes billowing behind him. His wand was held in his right hand and he flicked it sharply to make the large metallic shutters close with a bang. The low chattering that filled the classroom stopped almost immediately, except for Granger who whispered to one of the Patil twins,

"Where's Professor Lupin?"

Deciding to ignore her question, Severus pulled down the projection board and said plainly to them all, "Turn to page 394."

A sound of turning pages filled the room and before Severus could say anything else, Weasley asked, "Werewolves?"

Severus glared at him. Granger put her hand in the air, but before Severus could stop her, she said, "But Professor, we haven't gotten up to that page yet, we just finished Grindylows."

"I did not call on you to speak Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor." He turned to the projection board. "Now, who can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf." Granger waved her hand in the air frantically. "No one? How disappointing."

"Please, sir, an animagus is a person who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice."

Draco in the corner of the room let out a howl, making several of his cronies laugh. "Thank you Mr Malfoy." Severus swung to look and Granger. "That was the second time you spoke out of turn Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

Weasley grew red in the face. "You asked a question, she knows the answer! You're just being an irritable git whose ego is too large to admit that Hermione is actually a really smart girl and would ace all your classes without blinking."

Granger blushed fiercely at this comment. Even though she might be quite a bright girl, Severus was never going to admit that. "Detention Mr Weasley, for two weeks. And twenty points will be taken from your house." Severus turned on Weasley and gave him a rather deathly glare, then returned to the projection board again. He scanned the classroom, daring anyone to raise their hand. He then looked down and saw a few people with their books still closed. "Am I speaking Gobbledygook? Turn to page 394!" the students looked down at their books, refusing to make eye-contact. "Homework will be two rolls of parchment about recognising a werewolf."

Although he couldn't force Lupin out of a job, he could discretely get one of his students to figure it out, though they were all so dim-witted that only Granger would actually trace the symptoms to Lupin. When word got out that he was a werewolf, parents would send so many complaints to the school that Lupin would have to resign. Severus considered it a small victory that Dumbledore let him teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, having stopped him for the past fourteen years, even if it was only for a few days. But Severus suspected that he would be teaching DADA more frequently, as Lupin transformation was very tiring to go through. Or at least that was the Headmaster's reason for letting him teach.

A while later, the bell for the end of the lesson shrilled. The students looked at him expectantly.

"Well? I don't suppose you want to stay here for more lessons with me. Leave before I give you all detentions!" They grabbed their books and scurried out of the room. Severus liked keeping them on their toes, never sure if he was going to let them leave without a word, or stop them from exiting the classroom. Agitated at the students, as usual, but not altogether unhappy, Severus picked up his papers and left the darkened classroom.

* * *

He couldn't bare it. The person responsible for Lily's murder was out there somewhere and he was floundering around teaching first years how to tell the difference between Gillyweed and seaweed! Severus had to do something, _anything_. He was doing his usual rounds of the dungeons, when he heard footsteps. He quickened his pace, his own feet not making a sound. Severus hadn't given out a detention in a while and he knew this would be his best opportunity to. He heard the footsteps become faster and more faint. Just as he was about to leap out and catch the student (well, not literally) the footsteps stopped. He heard a soft muttering of a few words and then silence. Striding forwards, wand in hand with the light from his _lumos_ showing the way he saw Harry, holding what looked like a blank roll of parchment.

"What, Mr Potter, are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Severus hated calling Harry by that name, but he called all his other students by their last name and it would be obvious that he should call Harry that too, since in their eyes he was just another of Severus' students.

"I-I was just going for a walk. I couldn't sleep you see. And I would appreciate if you would lower your wand"

Slowly, Severus lowered his arm, but kept the _lumos_ going. "Well, Mr Potter, 'just going for a walk' as you so simply put it, is not acceptable after curfew. That is twenty points from Gryffindor." His eyes darted down to the parchment Harry clutched in his hand. "And what, may I ask, is this." As Severus said the last word, he snatched the parchment out of Harry's hands.

"Oh, just some spare parchment sir."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He doubted Harry would carry some parchment around with him, he was hardly the organised type to bring spares with him. "Just some spare parchment," He repeated. "We'll see about that." Severus pointed his wand to it. "Reveal your secrets." Harry looked up at the parchment, curiosity and slight panic crossed his face. Severus could read him like a book, as the muggle saying goes. He knew the parchment was not normal, but he was quite surprised when pale crimson writing in a neat script filled the page. It read;

 _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to send their complements to Professor Snape, but would ask him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business._

Severus felt his face flush with anger. He would know those names anywhere. They were the ridiculous 'code names' the 'Marauders' insisted on calling themselves. Severus raised his wand back up at Harry. "Why- "

"Professor."

Severus turned around to see none other than Lupin. "Well, well, Lupin. Out for a stroll in the moonlight?"

Lupin ignored his comment and turned to Harry. "Hello Harry." Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Hi, Professor."

Severus turned back to Lupin, waving the parchment in his face. "I have just confiscated a rather interesting piece of parchment that seems to be laced with unusual, possibly, dark magic. As this is," Severus sneered, "your area of expertise, maybe you would like to take a look at it." He shoved the parchment into Lupins hands, and watched as his eyes widened a fraction, but quickly reverted to their normal size, almost unnoticeable, if Severus hadn't been looking.

"I doubt it has anything to do with dark magic, Professor, just made to insult anyone who tries to read it" Severus reached out to take it back from Lupins hands, but Lupin pulled away. "However, I will take a look at it, considering it is my _area of expertise_ , as you put it." He motioned to Harry. "Would you come with me Harry, I would like to have a word." Lupin turned back to Severus. "Goodnight, Severus."

He watched them disappear into the dark hallway. He knew that parchment had something to do with Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin. He wouldn't be surprised if Potter passed down a ridiculous invention of theirs that they created in their own Hogwarts days to Harry, so that he could get up to as much mischief as they did. Sighing, Severus finished his rounds and left to his quarters.

* * *

Severus gathered his things and left the now empty classroom. He hated the end of year exams, having to try and put at least some knowledge into the dunderheads he taught, even when they were so against actually learning things. The only students who actually payed enough attention in class where the Ravenclaws and that Granger girl. Stalking past students, he felt someone bump into his shoulder, and was ready to deduct points from the idiot who obviously couldn't see, but turned around to spot Sybill backing away.

"I thought those glasses were supposed to help you _see_. Apparently not."

Trelawney looked up at him. "Oh, Severus, I am most sorry. I didn't foresee you coming around these parts of the castle."

Severus didn't even bother trying to stop himself rolling his eyes. Divination was such a waste of children's time, when they could be learning things that will actually be useful in the future. Trelawney's face became red.

"That is quite rude, Professor. And here I was feeling sorry for you and your son."

Severus was taken aback. How did she know? He quickly changed his expression back to the emotionless mask. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your son. You know, Harry. He was in my class, reading tea leaves, and his leaves showed," she paused, as if she didn't want to say what she was about to. "the Grim."

"I hope you are not so delirious that you assume that Harry Potter is my son. His last name, if you haven't already noticed, is _Potter_ , not Snape. And I think I would know if I had a son Sybill. Now if you don't mind, I am going to retire to my chambers"

"I- well-," she sighed, "As you wish Severus." With that, Severus spun around, and practically ran to his room, robes characteristically billowing behind him.

Severus was too exhausted to go to dinner, so he collapsed in bed and before he could register what he was doing, he was asleep. He woke with a start a few hours later, and realised he was quite hungry, so made his way down to the kitchens.

Severus was just passing the DADA rooms, when he saw Lupin hurrying down the hall, bent over a piece of parchment. Lupin looked up in time to see Severus and said a rushed "Hello" before speeding down the corridor. Forgetting all about his hunger, Severus followed behind Lupin, making sure he wasn't seen, which, if he was honest, wasn't that hard, considering how focused Lupin was on the parchment.

They went out of the great hall and down through the grounds, up until they reached a large tree. Severus' gut twisted. Last time he followed someone down here, he had almost been killed. But his curiosity defeated his unsureness and he continued to follow Lupin, almost getting knocked out by the Whomping Willow in the process.

He knew where they were headed, and he didn't like it one bit. He hoped desperately that Lupin wasn't going to transform in here, or this would be history repeating itself. He could imagine Black and Potter laughing together at his stupidity at falling for something like this again. Severus stopped in the entrance of the Shrieking Shack and stayed there. He listened carefully and heard raised voices, one distinguishably Harry's. Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind him. Severus ducked into a room beside him, and hid behind a destroyed sofa. Black and Potter ran into the room, wands at the ready.

"I'm going to murder that spineless traitor!" Black murmured under his breath.

"Quiet Padfoot! Moony said they're just upstairs." Potter motioned for Black to follow as they crept upstairs. Severus waited behind the sofa, shocked. He knew who Black meant when he talked about the traitor, and Severus was ready to do worse than murder to Pettigrew. If it was possible think a word with venom, Severus had done it. He took his own wand out and snuck up the stairs.

"– have no idea of the Dark Lords forces. He would have killed me!" Severus felt pure hatred course through his body at the sound of that man's voice.

"Then you should've died!" Black snarled.

"You are the reason I don't have a wife, why Harry doesn't have a _mother_."

Severus heard a whimper and suspected Potter had jabbed his wand at Pettigrew. He couldn't wait any longer. Severus burst open the door and stalked forward to the rat, poking his wand at his neck. Everyone stared at him in surprise. He saw Granger in the corner, holding fiercely onto Weasley's hand, who was standing protectively in front of Harry.

Black glared at Severus. "What are you doing, Snivellus. Did you just have to follow us around again? I didn't realise having a large nose meant sticking it in others business."

"This is as much my business as it is yours." Severus retorted, eyes not moving from Pettigrew's neck.

"Pr- Professor. What are you doing here? Could someone please explain?" Granger looked up at Severus, then to Lupin, Potter, Black then to Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew is the reason Voldemort killed my mother. They trusted him, and he betrayed him, just for his own life." Harry stared daggers at the man. He then turned to Severus "Snape, why is it your business?" The boy looked to Potter. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Lupin took out his wand and waved it at Pettigrew, and chains appeared on his wrists. "I think we should explain, James."

Potter nodded his head, looking at the ground. Severus cleared his throat.

"Do you not think I should have a say in this?" He wanted Harry to know he was his father, of course he did, but he wasn't sure how to approach the subject, and had hoped to go to Harry, not be forced to tell because of circumstances.

"Whatever you're talking about, its, a bit late to hide it now." Harry stepped out from where Weasley was 'protecting' him.

"He's right, Severus. We have to tell him now." Lupin looked at him hopefully. Black stood, just watching the whole things silently. Severus sighed.

"Alright. Black, keep watch on our visitor."

If it were anything else Severus was asking him to do, Black was sure to tell him he can't be bossed around by 'someone like you' but in this case, Black face spread into an evil grin and spun on Pettigrew.

"Gladly."

"Come Harry, I we need to talk." Potter gestured for Harry to follow him into the next room. So did Granger and Weasley.

"I don't think-"

Harry cut Severus off. "They're listening."

Potter gave Severus a look, as if to say 'don't argue, make this as easy as we can.' Severus took a deep breath, but stayed silent. Potter turned back to Harry.

"Harry I- You see- I'm not-. Ok. Harry, I'm not your biological father."

 **A/N Oooh cliffhanger...hehe I know I'm evil. So this chapter's a bit longer (Yay). I know, i skipped CoS, but Severus didn't have a whole lot to do with that one. So, I'm wondering whether to make this story last just for Harry's school years, or maybe try afterwards. I might be changing some of the canon couples (please dont hurt me) but plan to keep them relatively the same. Review and enjoy!**

 **~thebraveslytherin aka Lis**


	6. Chapter 6 The Werewolf

" _Harry I- You see- I'm not-. Ok. Harry, I'm not your biological father."_

Harry stared at them in confusion. Granger seemed to have figured it out, for realisation dawned on her face. Weasley just looked back and forth between them. Lupin excused himself to check on Pettigrew and Black.

"And- and Severus is."

Harry looked shocked. Granger looked sympathetically at older men, as if she knew what kind of outburst would follow. Weasley looked horrified.

"WHAT! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME? You are both liars! No, no, it's not true! What sick kind of game is this?!" The look in their eyes told him they weren't lying. "But- but." He turned to Severus. "Did- did you love my mother?"

Severus looked into Harry's emerald eyes. He gave a small nod. "I- Yes I do." Harry noticed the tense changed from past to present.

"But do you love me?"

Severus eyes widened. He had dreaded this question. "Of course."

"But you both lied!" He pointed to Potter. "I trusted you, loved you!"

"Harry, it would've been hard. You're barely believing them now, imagine if you were younger." Granger held her friends arm and smiled at him.

"Wait, if he's Snape's son, why does he look like Mr Potter?" Weasley looked as though he had proven someone wrong. He seemed to cling onto anything that might prove his best friend isn't the son of the greasy bat of the dungeons. But Severus was quite interested in the answer, because he wasn't sure how Harry metamorphmagus ability worked to accommodate the look of his 'father' permanently.

"Harry, you are a metamorphmagus. Everyone told you how you looked so much like your father, supposedly me, that your subconscious made you look just like me. I doubt you really need glasses in your base form."

"Maybe his Quidditch abilities come from being a metamorphmagus?" Granger immediately looked as if she could take her comment back. "Sorry Mr Potter, I know that metamorphagi can only change appearance, it was just a stupid thought."

To everyone's surprise, Severus replied. "No, no Ms Granger, metamorphmagus abilities have known to change some people's skills, though it is very rare."

Harry was staring at Potter with a blank expression. Potter turned to look at Severus. "I hope this doesn't change your relationship."

"Change our relationship! I have just told the Boy-Who-Lived that he was my son, and you expect nothing to change?" Severus glared at James.

"Would I live with da- James or you?" The dark haired boy looked up at Severus. His voice softened when he replied.

"Mr-," he stopped. "Harry, I hope its ok with you, but I would rather this be kept a secret."

"But, everything would be different. I mean, I love you James, I really do, but I can't imagine what classes would be like. And I- I want to get to know you, sir, if I'm actually your son."

"Harry, we can't make it public if Severus doesn't want to." Potter put and arm on his shoulder.

"But don't I have as much right as he does to decide how we deal with this? I'm the one who's being told my father isn't my father, and that it's my Potions professor!"

"Harry, please-"

"No! How am I supposed to forget this, pretend it never happened? I can't just waltz into Potions and be like 'Oh, hi dad, what are we brewing today?'"

Tears pricked the sides of Severus' eyes. He knew this wasn't going to end well. Then, a small voice spoke from beside Harry.

"You could _obliviate_ us." All eyes went to Granger.

"I beg your pardon Mr Granger?"

"Oh, well I read somewhere that a wizard invented a different type of _obliviate_

that removes the spell-casters choice of memories, only it's not used much because it goes terribly wrong if done incorrectly."

Potter and Severus exchanged glances. Severus had heard of this, but wasn't sure it was the best idea. He told them so.

"Well," Potter said, "I'm sure Severus is skilled enough with his wand that it would go without a hitch."

Severus looked at Potter incredulously. He wasn't quite sure he heard right. James Potter, the self-righteous leader of a 'gang' of his own creation, and Severus school bully had just complemented him.

"I don't want to!" Harry said, looked very confused. "My memories are MY OWN memories. I don't want people messing with them."

"I think it's a good idea." said Weasley meekly, "That way, Harry won't have to pretend, and neither will Hermione or me."

Granger gave Weasley a grateful smile.

"But I don't want to forget this," Harry whispered. "I don't to forget who my father is." Severus looked up to see tears in Harry's eyes

. "I- I wish that there was some other way. Or that this could be public, without the world starting an unnecessary drama. But, if we know anything about the world, it is that it exaggerates anything and everything. Especially if it has to do with you. Harry I-," Severus paused, not quite sure what to say. "I think that we should do it."

A tear slid down Harry's cheek, but he nodded.

"And Harry? I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't tell you, that you don't have a mother, that you don't have the father you deserve."

Next, Harry did something completely unexpected. He walked over to Severus and flung his arms around the older man's waist. "It's ok. I understand." He let go, then stood beside Weasley and Granger. Granger turned to look at Harry and Weasley in turn, then grasped their hands tightly.

"We- We're ready."

Potter nodded to Severus. Severus raised his wand, pointing it straight at his son. He spoke the words of the spell, and Weasley caught him before he hit the ground.

"Um, Professor? I'll go next. And thank you." Granger said, a soft, sympathetic smile on her lips. Severus cast the spell, and again Weasley caught her, placing her beside Harry.

"I'll just lie down so I don't fall, I guess." he said awkwardly, before lying down on the hard wood floor. For the final time, Severus cast the spell onto the redhead. Potter's voice made him turn.

"I know that was hard. But it was for the better."

"I know."

"We should probably wake them, and bring Pettigrew with us to the school."

Severus nodded. "How do you say his name so casually? He betrayed you, someone who you thought was your friend, yet you can speak of him without hatred in your tone. How?"

Potter sighed. "I guess part of me just hasn't excepted that little Peter was the infiltrator. He was always so quiet, and always tried to make peace with everyone. I just never thought someone like him would do something like that."

Again, Severus nodded. Just then, Lupin came into the room. "I was just coming to see- What happened!?"

"We _obliviated_ them." said Potter calmly

"You did _what_!?"

"Calm down Moony." Potter then made a very brief explanation of what happened in the last ten minutes. He then swished his wand and three very confused faces sat up from the ground. Standing up, Harry whipped out his wand and moved it around angrily.

"Where's Wormtail? Show me!" he roared.

Potter put and arm on his shoulder. "Calm down Harry. We have him and wandpoint." Harry nodded, but didn't lower his wand. "Come on, let's get back to Hogwarts." They all followed him out of the room, to find Black looking at Pettigrew with a disgusted look, his wand jabbing painfully into the other man's throat.

"You see? We're gonna take you back to Hogwarts, and I'll take great pleasure in seeing the dementors giving you a Kiss," spat Black. When Pettigrew did nothing, Black pushed the wand further into his neck, earning a yelp from his captive. "Come on, move."

The group of them made their way down the tunnel. The younger trio seemed very confused as to why they woke up on the floor, but didn't ask any questions, which, considering Granger was there, surprised Severus immensely. They reached the end of the tunnel, and emerged out into the bright moonlight. The moonlight. It only shines that bright on a full moon. Suddenly, a thought struck Severus.

"Lupin, you didn't happen to take the Wolfsbane tonight, did you?"

Lupin's frame grew stiff, as if trying to keep something hidden within him.

"He hasn't! He's not safe!" said Granger, and Severus felt his face go pale. James leapt forward and transformed into his animagus form. A stag pranced in front of the others. Suddenly, Lupin's back grew hunched. His hair grew longer and a snarling noise filled the air, as if something where in great pain. You could see his hands growing into paws, large claw-like things growing from his fingernails. Lupin was not standing in front of them anymore. It was a werewolf. Sirius turned to Severus.

"Snape, take care of Wormtail, I gotta help James!"

Severus nodded and swung his wand to face Pettigrew. A cold smirk crossed his face. Sirius transformed into a large black dog, and stood next to Potter. The werewolf snarled again, its jaw snapping at them. Suddenly, it pounced, claws slashing at skin. Potter moved out of the way in time, but Black was not so lucky. A huge gash appeared on Black's side, and a small whimper came from his mouth. Potter tried to lead it away from the others, but it had spotted children, and wasn't getting distracted. It stalked forward towards the trio, teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"Run! RUN!" he yelled at them, but he knew it was too late for them to do anything. Severus had to choose. Murderer or son. He glared at Pettigrew, a glare that would petrify the Dark Lord himself. He lowered his wand, and leapt in front of the children. "Go, run!" he repeated, and they started to back away, then when he couldn't feel their bodies behind him, he knew they had run. Severus looked to his right, where he had deserted Pettigrew, and saw nothing but a small rustle in the grass. The werewolf pounced, and ripped the flesh in his arm. Daggers of pain shot up, and he staggered. But the werewolf wasn't nearly done. It came up again, dragging its claws across Severus' chest, sending agonising pain through him.

He looked up into the cold eyes of the creature before him, and knew he would either be dead before morning, or not human. The werewolf raised its head, then came down to finish its prey. Severus lowered his own head, and readied himself. His wand arm was injured, and he couldn't do anything to protect himself. The werewolf jaws came down onto his neck, but never bit. Severus, with difficulty, looked around to see what had happened. A large dog had pounced on the werewolf, and was wrestling with it. Severus tried to sit up, he had to find Harry, make sure he was okay, but he groaned when long scythes of pain ripped through him. He looked down to see blood seeping out of his robes. His breath became short and ragged.

Severus noticed black spots in his vision. He couldn't black out, he wouldn't black out, until he found his son. But the pain coursing through him, and breathing became harder and harder as he forced himself up. Before he knew what was happening, Severus was falling back onto the ground, and the darkness over took him.

* * *

Severus' head was throbbing painfully, and his arm was killing him. He heard muffled voices.

"-not in great condition, but I'm doing the best I can, and I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Thank you Poppy. I must go now, but alert me if he gains consciousness."

The sound of shoes on stone became fainter and fainter. He then let himself go back to sleep, hopefully the pain would be gone by then.

* * *

Severus immediately noticed his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. The lights were too bright, and gave him a headache. Or maybe he just had a headache in general. Severus attempted to prop himself up in his bed, but gasped as he felt pain through his right arm, and spread across his chest. He flopped back down on the pillow.

Poppy noticed his movements. "Oh good, you're awake. Here, drink this." She pressed a cold glass beaker to his lips, and he drank. It tasted horrible. "You're not to get out of this bed until I say so," Severus made a noise to protest, but she silenced him. "and if you need anything, just call." She then bustled over to the bed a few down from his own. In the bed was the Weasley boy, who looked like Lupin had attacked his leg. Granger and Harry were nowhere to be seen, so he knew that meant that they either hadn't suffered many injuries or…He didn't want to finish his own thought

Severus realised he had no idea what day he was, or how long he had been unconscious. He asked Poppy as she passed.

"It's been two days since you got here. Term finishes in three days."

He nodded mutely. Severus knew that Pettigrew had escaped, and he knew that it was mildly his fault. He hated himself for it, even though he understood he had to make a choice, he couldn't stand that it was between making sure his son was still alive by the end of the evening and keeping a murderer from escaping.

* * *

Poppy held him in the hospital wing for two more days before he convinced her to let him go. Severus found out that both Harry and Granger where alive, and that the Hippogriff that was supposed to be executed had mysteriously disappeared. Somehow, he didn't know how, but _somehow_ he knew it had to do with Harry.

Severuswas sitting in one of his armchairs in his quarters. His mind was buzzing with hundreds of thoughts, and wouldn't stop. He sighed heavily. Severus wasn't sure if he could've survived another few weeks if it wasn't end of the school year. His hands were clasped around a hot mug of tea, which was quite a rarity for Severus, he almost always drunk Old Odgen's Firewhiskey. He sat in silence, watching the flames flicker, and eventually die down. Part of him was relieved that he had told his son, but another part was still nagging him that Harry didn't remember, so it didn't count.

One small victory he had was that Lupin had resigned from his position. Severus may have accidently let slip that he was a werewolf, and he knew that Lupin would be gone by the end of the year. Apparently, he realised what a danger he was to the students and staff after his 'incident'. Severus sat back and enjoyed the fact that he had an entire summer away from little brats and teaching of any kind. He was almost excited as he thought of his antisocial summer, in his small home doing nothing but brewing and reading.

Dumbledore had reminded them all that next year they would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Severus remembered when it was held at Hogwarts in his school days, and Black and Potter put their names in the Goblet, only to be devastated to find it wasn't either of them who was Hogwarts champion. Severus sneered. Sinking lower into the comfortable armchair, Severus just hoped that Harry's Gryffindor bravery didn't make him put his name in that Goblet. He'd seen what things happened in the Tournament, and knew that some people didn't come out alive from those things.

But for now, Severus would just enjoy the peace and quiet he had for the next few weeks.

 **A/N Triwizard Tournament next year... What mischief is Harry going to get in? So yeah, I wanted to keep Severus being Harry's father a secret from him for a bit longer. Next chapter might come a lot slower, like maybe sometime next week 'cause its my birthday soon and my family's doing a lot of stuff. I'm posting a Skulduggery Pleasant Oneshot, so if your into that, go check it out. Review and enjoy**!


	7. Chapter 7 The Triwizard Tournament

Everyone was making a huge fuss over the 422nd Quidditch World Cup final. Although Severus enjoyed Quidditch (he wasn't that bad either), he didn't understand why people made such a big deal out of one game. Severus was brought from his thoughts by a knocking on the door. He eased out of his chair and slowly made his way to the door. When he saw who was at his front door, however, he wished he had stayed in his chair. Standing in front of him, looking quite dishevelled, was Barty Crouch Jr.

"Hello, Severus," said Crouch. His tongue darted out to his lip, then retreated back inside his mouth. Severus' eyes narrowed. He didn't want anything to do with this madman.

"Crouch, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, I think you know Snape," he snarled, "He's coming. His return is close. Watch your back, 'cause he'll be ready soon."

"And who is it that would be returning, Crouch?" Dread flowed through his body. Severus knew exactly who was 'returning', and he hoped that Crouch's words where just those coming from a lunatic.

"You _know_ who." A devil's smile flitted across his face, apparently pleased with his dark pun. Crouch then took a few steps down the front garden, spun on the spot and disappeared. Severus shuddered. _The Dark Lord has fallen_ he reminded himself _he's gone._ It wasn't very reassuring that Dumbledore himself thought that the Dark Lord would return, but the old wizard can make mistakes, as he has said so himself.

Severus was quite shaken by Crouch's visit, and decided to down some Firewhiskey to calm himself. He wandered back inside and sat down at the small bench near his kitchen, taking a large bottle off it as he did so. Not even bothering to use a glass, Severus brought the bottle to his lips and took a large gulp from the liquid. It burnt his throat on the way down but after a few more swigs, his thoughts became fuzzy and he felt more relaxed. Severus sagged back in his chair. It was bad enough that the Triwizard Tournament was commencing that year, but now he had to worry about the supposed return of the Dark Lord. He decided to keep Crouch's appearance to himself. Although his words were worrying, they were most likely nothing to be afraid of, given his history.

* * *

Severus' eyes widened at the title of the Prophet: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP. When he saw the glittering form of the Dark Mark floating amongst the clouds in the picture below, his mind jumped to one conclusion; Crouch wasn't as crazy as he had thought, and the Death Eaters are becoming active for a reason. Reading down the article, he knew who had written it before her name was mentioned at the end. Rita Skeeter was one of those reporters who exaggerated everything. She always questioned the Ministry and its intentions, and Severus was quite surprised she hadn't gotten fired yet.

If it was an attack on muggles, he wondered why Death Eaters would do something so rash and careless. It could only have been orchestrated by someone who knew nothing on how to do things without the Ministry's notice. However, if it was to scare people, then Severus thought they did quite a good job. Not that he was going to congratulate them, very much the opposite. He folded up the newspaper and placed it on the table in front of him. Pulling a hand through his dark hair, Severus returned to his room to pack for the start of term.

His holidays went by too quickly for his liking, and it felt like just yesterday he was enjoying the thought of doing nothing. Of course, however, he hadn't 'done nothing' these past few weeks. Severus had mostly been brewing potions constantly, and marking homework.

Severus knew that school would be quite hectic for the next year, as it always is with the Triwizard Tournament. He heard that Victor Krum from Durmstrang was going to be entered in the Tournament. Severus was still amazed that Igor Karkaroffe managed to get position of Headmaster there, considering he would still be in Azkaban if it weren't for his knowledge of names. Sighing, Severus picked up his suitcase, placed it on the bed and began packing.

* * *

"PEEVES!" came a hollering voice from down the hall, "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" McGonagall stalked out of the Great Hall, almost slipping on the wet floor. The cheeky poltergeist was throwing water balloons from the ceiling, soaking anyone who came through the entrance hall. Severus watched from his safe corner beside the door. Minerva hauled Granger out of the way of another balloon, almost strangling the girl in the process.

"Oh, sorry Miss Granger-"

Granger pressed a hand to her throat tenderly. "That's alright Professor."

"Peeves, get yourself down here at once!"

"I ain't doin' nothin' granny 'Gonagall! They're all wet anyway, what's the harm?" Peeves cackled and flew around the roof, pelting another balloon at an unfortunate fifth year who ducked and ran into the Great Hall.

"I will call the headmaster! I'm warning you, Peeves!"

Peeves dropped the remaining balloons right above the deputy headmistress, which she dodged narrowly, and sped off up the stairs, snickering to himself. Minerva then turned on the remaining students and barked;

"Well then, off with you, go on, inside!"

They quickly shuffled into the Great Hall, followed by Severus. Half the hall was chattering with excitement. The other half was looking around, confusedly. Severus guessed that the confused half still didn't know what was happening this year. He walked past the students, slow enough that he could glare at them all, but not slow enough that it looked like he was dawdling. After resuming his position at the Head Table, the hall fell silent. Severus looked around to see Minerva and the first years coming in through the large doors. The little first years were shivering from the cold, and soaking wet. They all looked freezing in their robes, which were sticking to their small bodies. All except a very small boy, who looked to have a furry black circus tent draped around him. Looking closer, Severus saw it was Hagrid's cloak. The silly child probably fell in the lake on the way here.

Minerva had walked forward and placed the three legged stool at the front of the hall. She then placed the Sorting Hat on the stool, and moments after, the hat begun to sing.

A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

When the hat finished, Minerva rolled out a large parchment, and read out the first name on the list of first years.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

And it went on and on until _Whitby, Kevin_ was sorted into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore then gestured for them all to begin the feast. There were a few cheers that rose up from the tables as mountains of food pile onto their plates. Eventually, there was the final clattering of knives and forks being placed down on plates for the last time that night. At that moment, the Headmaster stepped forth and cleared his throat loudly, to silence the remaining chatter.

"For those of you who do not know, this year, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has the honour of holding the Triwizard Tournament," whispers of excitement rose from the students. "Therefore, we do have some guests joining us soon tonight." As if on cue, a loud knock sounded on the closed doors of the Great Hall. Moments later, they were heftily pulled open and in poured Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. At the front of the boys and girls, was Olympe Maxime, a lady with quite a bulky figure, and who was almost as tall as Hagrid. Maxime smiled grandly at Dumbledore and pulled him into what looked like quite a painful hug. If it was, he did not show it, and kissed the top of her hand gracefully. "I introduce to you, Madame Maxime and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

The ladies of the Academy curtsied gracefully, and the men bowed deeply.

"Please, children, find seats around our tables." They dispersed around the different houses at Dumbledore's word. No sooner had the last person sat, then another knock echoed around the room. "Ah, and our second guest has arrived!" he exclaimed jovially. The doors burst open and rows of boys of all ages streamed into the room. Towards the back was a small man with a grey goatee, and limp, greying hair. Igor Karkaroff strode forwards towards the Head Table, and shook the Hogwarts Headmaster's hand firmly.

"Good to see you Albus." He said gruffly.

"And you too, Igor. Students, Durmstrang Institute, and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore announced. Without being asked to, the students of Durmstrang found spots all around the room. When every person was seated, Dumbledore continued. "I now invite Ludovic Bagman, head of the Department of Magical Games at the Ministry of Magic."

A person, who until this moment, had been unnoticed by the rest of the student strode forwards. He was smiling greatly, and shook Albus' hand with energy. "Thank you, Professor. Well students, I'm Ludovic, most people call me Ludo. I have an announcement about the Triwizard tournament. Unfortunately, anyone not of age cannot enter the Tournament, because of safety reasons." Aggravated sighs came from around the room. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry guys, I really am, but it's to keep you safe, I promise. Right then," he turned to Dumbledore. "Shall we?"

But before the Headmaster could reply, thunder struck from the Great Hall's ceiling, and the doors banged open loudly. Severus flinched, not at the noise, but who was standing at the doors. Alastor Moody, dubbed Mad-eye, was glaring at all the students who were staring at him. He then grunted and started hobbling his way to the Head table. A small whisper started around the Hall, but eventually it grew to be a loud chatter. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly to silence them.

"Before we begin, Mr Bagman, I would like to introduce all Hogwarts students to Professor Alastor Moody, who will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." He turned, whispered something to Moody, who nodded, and took the empty place at the table. "Now, you may continue, Mr Bagman."

Bagman nodded, and proceeded to wave his wand, and the empty space in front of him was filled by a table, and a large, magnificent looking goblet. The Goblet of Fire. There were awed gasps from the Hall.

"This," said Bagman, "Is how we will choose each champion from each school. Anyone who wishes to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, who is of age, will write their names on a piece of parchment and place it in the Goblet. The Goblet will then decide who is worthiest to compete, and at this exact moment, tomorrow night, will spit out one name from each school. From this moment on, the Triwizard has begun!"

* * *

"Harry Potter!"

Severus' eyes widened a fraction. There were three names out already. Three. That was all there needed to be. Yet there he sat, and there was a fourth name being called. Of course it was Harry. Who else would it be? Severus had hoped that there would be just one year that Harry could have a normal year, but obviously not. All eyes followed him as Harry stood and made his way to the room the other three had gone.

* * *

"Dragons, Dumbledore, really!? They could kill someone, and most likely it will be Potter!"

"Calm down, my boy. I am not the one who decides the events, it is the Department of Magical Games."

"I don't give a damn who chose the event! It's ridiculous!" Severus pointed a finger at Dumbledore. "Do not think, old man, that I won't interfere if someone is going to be killed!"

Albus opened his mouth to speak, but Severus stopped him. "I know it will lose me my job, I couldn't care less if I did, but I won't have anyone killed at Hogwarts." He then swirled around and stormed out of the office, yet again angry with the Headmaster. What Severus didn't hear, though was the older man mutter to himself,

"And I won't either."

Severus knew Harry didn't have any sort of plan, they weren't supposed to know really, but Hagrid had showed Maxime, he knew, and Harry had found out, and Severus had no doubt that Karkaroff knew somehow too. He _was_ going to help if one of them was about to be roasted by a dragon. Severus decided to go and check with Hagrid, what type of dragons there were.

* * *

"And, lastly, we have Mr Harry Potter with the Hungarian Horntail!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Severus' heart pounded in his ears. His eyes pinpointed the small jet-haired boy in a red uniform. He watched closely, ready to do something, should anything go too wrong. Harry darted out towards the egg. The Horntail descended on top of the egg and blew savage fire towards Harry, which he narrowly escaped. Severus sat on the edge of his seat, feeling so nervous he was almost sick. This continued for five minutes, Horntail breathing fire, Harry barely dodging it. Then finally, as if he remembered something, Harry pointed his wand to the sky and yelled, " _Accio Firebolt!"_

 _That_ was his plan. To fly. As much as Harry wasn't stupid, he wasn't all that smart either, and Severus wondered who came up with it. Granger probably. The crowd waited for a few seconds eagerly, before a small speck in the distance grew larger, and Harry's Firebolt flew into his hand. He jumped on it and flew up in the air, hovering near the edge of the arena. Suddenly, Harry dropped, and made a beeline for the egg. But the Horntail new what he was doing, and launched herself in front of the egg before he could reach it. Quickly, Harry pulled up and flew backwards, to avoid the breath of fire that soon followed. He taunted the beast for a few moments, before, unexpectedly, she lashed out, throwing her whole body towards Harry. He dodged it easily, but a loud sound of metal breaking sounded around the room, and the audience looked to see the chain that had been keeping the Horntail in the arena had snapped. Harry zoomed upwards into the sky, but this time the dragon could follow.

Severus cursed under his breath, fear for his son's life growing with every second. The Horntail darted upwards, ready to push Harry off his broom, but the boy's agility got him out of the way just in time. Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His body screamed at him to help, to get him out of there, but he knew he couldn't. Severus looked down at his feet, refusing to watch the boy almost get killed. Moments later gasps rippled through the crowd. Severus' head shot up. The beast had managed to almost knock Harry off of his broom, and he was hanging off it by one hand. A female voice from the crowd screamed:

"COME ON HARRY! PULL YOURSELF UP!"

Heads swivelled round to see Hermione Granger looking terrified, _exactly how I feel_ thought Severus, and who was jumping up and down, face almost unnaturally pale. Seemingly strengthened by his friend's words, Harry yanked himself back onto his broom, and sped off, right above the teacher's booth. _Bad idea, bad idea,_ was what Severus thought, a split second before he went crashing to the ground, along with the rest of the teachers. The dragon had of course followed the Gryffindor there, and destroyed the tall booth in the process. As soon as Severus got back on his feet, he looked around for Harry. All he could see was a shrinking dot, followed by a slightly larger dot, head towards the castle.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Dumbledore from his standing position, helping that Skeeter woman to her feet. A few murmured replies of 'yes' came from around the stand, though many looked very dishevelled. Severus' legs were barely holding him up. Harry was going to die, unable to escape the huge beast.

"Headmaster, I suggest we call off the first task, and send Mr Weasley and his team out to get the dragon back. We can't risk losing her, or others being harmed by her." _And I need to make sure Harry is alive_ he added in his head.

Dumbledore was about to reply, when Bagman interrupted. "Sorry, Professor, but we cannot interfere with the games in any way, shape or form. It would lose you your job. That's the rules." he said with a shrug.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I am aware of the rules, Mr Bagman, however we would all agree that this is no ordinary Triwizard Tournament, hence maybe we could disregard the rules _slightly._ "

Bagmen shook his head. "No-can-do, Snape. We just have to hope for the best."

Severus was furious. And terrified. He had no idea what to do, sitting down and chatting with someone, not really his thing. He ended up excusing himself to the bathroom. When he got to the staff bathroom, he looked at his reflection. He was pale, his face slightly creased with worry, but not enough to notice if you weren't looking, which most people weren't. In a very un-Snape-like manner, he rung his hands in concern. He needed to do something. Tell someone. Severus was very shocked, when as he thought this, Potter popped into mind. He shrugged internally. He needed some distraction anyway. Running to his quarters, he grabbed some Floo-powder he kept in a pouch in his pocket. Kneeling before the fire place, Severus barked the address of Potters home, and stuck his head in the fireplace.

"Potter!"

Footsteps came from another room, and James Potter appeared in his living room. Looking down, he saw Snape's face in the fireplace.

"Hi, Severus. To what do I owe the pleasure," he said with a mock bow.

"As you know, Harry is a Triwizard Tournament champion," Severus said seriously. James nodded thoughtfully. "He- Well, Potter, they were rescuing a dragon's egg from its mother for the first task - "

"They _what_!?"

"A dragon's egg Potter, listen. Harry's task is on now, and the dragon broke free of its chain. The-" Severus' voice broke "the two of them are somewhere on the rooves of the castle, and the idiot Bagman refuses to call it off."

James chose to ignore the worry in Snape's voice. "He- What? That bastard! Harry's gonna be killed. Hold up Severus, step back, I'm coming through."

Severus removed himself from the fireplace and stepped back, and not a moment later, Potter stepped onto the mat in front of the fireplace.

"Nice place you have," said Potter sarcastically, looking round at the mess. "Come on then."

And they made their way to the arena. But to their immense surprise, there was a loud cheering when they arrived. Severus just managed to see a glint of black hair and a large, gold egg. He felt his inside unravel from the tight knot of anxiousness they had formed. He was alive. No-one was getting killed. Thank Merlin.

James saw Harry walk out of the arena with a large golden egg. He'd done it. "Hey, Severus, I'm gonna go see that Bagman git, you coming?"

Severus nodded absentmindedly. They walked back around the arena and towards were Bagman stood, talking with Harry. They both swivelled round at the sound of the men's footsteps.

"Dad!"

For one, split second, Severus thought he might run to _him_ , give _him_ a hug. But of course he didn't. Stupid hope. He thought he had buried his hope far away within him, but apparently not. He knew it shouldn't have, but it hurt. He knew he wasn't a worthy father, but it still hurt. Quickly, Severus turned to Bagman.

With a murderous glare, he took the blonde man's arm. "Come, Ludo, I wish to speak with you about something."

Bagman gulped nervously. Severus wasn't going to harm him, that would send him to Azkaban, he would just give him a… what was the word? stern talking to.

 **A/N Well then, this has taken so long to come up, and I'm so sorry. Thank you for being so understanding (though i get it if some people want to bash my head in). I have holidays coming up so hopefully that means more updates.**

 **(BTW, for _Slytherins must stick togther'_ s review... that is a secret (maniacal laughter)**

 **Anyway Love you all, review and enjoy!**

 **~ thebraveslytherin aka Lis**


	8. Chapter 8 The Mask

**0oWARNINGo0**

 **This chapter contains attempted suicide. If this is something that triggers you, or you are not comfortable with, please do not read.**

 **Thank You**

The first time it happened, Severus nearly jumped up in shock. He was in the middle of a class, explaining the effects of Armadillo Bile Mixture, when his left forearm tingled. Dread ran through him. Severus waited until the last student left the classroom, before practically running to his quarters. As soon as the door was closed, Severus unbuttoned the left sleeve of his robes, and yanked it up to the elbow. There was the mark that he hated. It wasn't tingling anymore, but the image of the skull and snake was darker.

There were very few things that scared Severus Snape. But this, this was definitely one of them. He looked with disgust and each scale of the tattooed snake. Something was happening to the Dark Lord. He was getting stronger. Severus felt his breath short and ragged, in fear. He stood up straighter, and buttoned his sleeve up again. _I must tell Dumbledore,_ he thought. So he left his quarters as fast as he came, speeding round the corners and up the stairs. Severus was almost there when a hand grabbed his shoulder, and steered him to face the person.

"Severus."

"What do you want, Igor?" Severus said in an almost bored tone, though he was the opposite of uninterested.

"May we talk, in private?"

"If we must, Igor," sighed Severus, and motioned for the smaller man to follow him. He, again, made his way to his quarters, though stopped in his private stores, not trusting the man to see the inside. "Yes?"

"Severus, you must have felt that, today, only half an hour ago."

"If you narrowed it down a bit, Igor, that would help. Against my student's beliefs, I do have many feelings, like a normal human being."

"Your arm, Severus. Your mark. Mine tingled, very distinctly."

"And?"

"It's him. The Dark Lord! He is returning. I do not plan to go back to him, and I am sure that you do not either. Something is happening, and I don't like it!"

"I don't have the slightest inkling as to what you are talking about, Igor. Now if you don't mind, I was supposed to have a meeting with Dumbledore now, and you are making me late."

"You know what it means, Severus. Don't lie. Look," he pulled up his sleeve, very similarly to what Severus had done not two minutes ago. An ugly skull blemished the yellowed skin of Igor's arm. Azkaban had done him no favours. "It's darker Severus, you can't deny it!"

"Please, Igor, I must go. And do cover that up, I don't want you scaring my students." With that, Severus pushed past the man and made his way back up to the Headmaster's office. His heart was in his throat as he told the Griffin "Jelly Babies", which was the password to the Headmasters office. He then knocked on the large wooden doors, which soon opened.

"Ah, Severus, I wasn't expecting you, my boy. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Enough pleasantries, Dumbledore, what I've come to tell you is important."

The older man raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And?"

"My- My arm, _that_ arm, it prickled. And the image is darker."

The Headmasters eyes widened in shock, then he stood suddenly. "Show me, Severus."

He nodded, and again, unbuttoned his sleeve, then pulled it up so the mark was visible. "Here. Karkaroff felt it too. He approached me, and told me that he thinks something is happening to the Dark Lord. He was distressed, to say the least."

Dumbledore held the younger man's arm and sighed, and all of a sudden, he looked very old and weary, like the slightest of breeze would knock him over. "It is as I feared."

Severus raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Dumbledore suspected this would happen?

"Ever since Harry's name was pulled from that Goblet, I knew there was someone at Hogwarts who wasn't on our side. The question is who? At first I thought Karkaroff, but if what you tell me is true, then he is as worried about it as we are." The old man looked up at Severus and said softly, "You are on our side, Severus, aren't you?"

The Potions master was taken aback. Dumbledore doubted his loyalty? He had known the man practically all his life, and he was questioning his allegiance? Severus tugged his hand out of the Headmaster's grip. "Really, Dumbledore? You don't trust me, do you? Of course you don't. Even though I begged for your forgiveness, even though I pledged to work for the Light, even though you went through torturous trials to keep me out of Azkaban, you still don't trust me. Well, who would?" he snarled, "Who would trust a rotten, dirty, claimed to be former, _Death Eater_."

It seemed every time he entered this office, one occupant would be angry with the other

"Now, my boy, you know I had to. Of course I trust you, Severus, more than you know, really."

"You say that don't you. The 'Oh yes, I'm Dumbledore, I shall lead everyone to glory, and Good will reign supreme in my power. Bow to the almighty Albus Dumbledore'-"

"That is enough, Severus." Dumbledore said rather forcefully. "That is enough. Now, I think you should get to your quarters, it's almost time for dinner. I hope to continue this discussion later, my boy."

Severus sighed. "Do you?" He said, sarcasm dripping off of his words. He then turned to the door, but paused at the frame. "And Dumbledore? I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me 'my boy'. I am neither yours, nor a child." And with that he left.

Severus was done. Done with pretending, with keeping his Occlumency shields up for so long, for dealing with so much. He was surprised at himself that he could still feel such strong emotions with his mind shields up. They were tiresome to keep up, but worth it. He could try to distance himself from the true strength of feelings. He hadn't taken them down since Harry had started school.

 _Four years_ , he reminded himself. But now he was sick of it. He strode down to the grounds, and leant against a tree by the Black Lake. And he took down his Occlumency shields.

Four years' worth of emotions came crashing down on him. Hate, fear, sadness, guilt. It was lucky he was sitting down, for otherwise, he would have fallen to the ground. It was all so powerful, and something he hadn't experienced in a long time. He clutched his head as his heart sped up and all the feelings came.

Wave after wave after wave of awful emotions came upon him. He wanted it to stop, but even after he tried with all his might, he couldn't raise his shields again. He wanted to be with Lily, to be with his mother. Harry was better without him; the whole world was. So his tortured mind came to one conclusion.

His hands fumbled for a vial he kept in his robes, uncorked it and poured the whole thing down his throat. It was his own creation. Poison that lasted one hour exactly, down to the second, before it killed.

He slid down the tree in absolute agony. Severus hadn't felt this pain in a long while. He felt his lungs stop taking in air, and his heart pounded harshly in his ears. He felt blood rush from his mouth, nose, eyes ears. Severus couldn't see anything but red. It felt like the Cruciatus ten times over. Every once in a while, his body would convulse. He knew that eventually, the pain would become too much and then he would pass out. Severus wasn't sure how long that took. It could've been ten minutes, or two. But eventually, the darkness claimed him.

* * *

"Harry, you must do something about that egg!"

"I'm going to Hermione, but have you heard that thing? It sounds horrible!"

"He's right Hermione, it's bloody awful."

Hermione Granger sighed exasperatedly at her two friends. "Yes I know, but you have to come up with a plan as well as figure it out because- Oh my!"

"What? What is it Hermione?"

"Look, it's- Oh I think it's Professor Snape! Hurry!" Hermione then sprinted to the unconscious form of Snape, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley behind her. "Oh, Merlin, what happened. He's lost so much blood. Okay, umm…" she started to mutter to herself.

Harry's face had gone deathly pale as he looked down at the Potions Master. There was blood coming from most areas and he was convulsing every few seconds. His normally calm face was contorted in pain, and his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"Alright, well, we have to help so err..." Hermione looked desperately from Ron to Harry.

"wecouldleavehimhere," mumbled Ron almost incoherently. Unfortunately for him, though, Hermione heard him.

"We could _what?"_

"N-nothing."

Hermione looked absolutely murderous. She pointed her wand at the redhead's face. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, if that is how you are going to act, then I am ashamed to call myself your friend. Professor Snape may not be particularly nice to us in classes, but he is probably dying at the moment, and if you refuse to help him, then you are as bad as a Death Eater!" She then whipped around and started to wave her wand over Snape's body.

The dried blood was cleared from his robes, but his ears, eyes, mouth and nose were still bleeding profusely. Hermione pulled her cloak off, and ripped two strips of material from it, placing those on his ears, to hopefully stem the flow of blood.

She then turned back to Ron, whose face was now bright red and said, "If you're going to be no help, then go the Hospital Wing, and tell Madame Pomfrey that Harry and I are coming with a critically injured Professor Snape."

Ron nodded slightly, and then ran towards the large castle. A hand grabbed Harry and pulled him to his knees.

"Come on Harry, concentrate, we need to help Snape. You lift him by the arms, I'll take him by the feet, and we'll make our way to the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded distractedly and wrapped his arms underneath the Potion master's armpits, as Hermione took his feet. Together, they started their slow journey to the Hospital Wing. Harry had no idea why he was so terrified for Snape's life. It wasn't like he was his favourite teacher, or that he treated Harry nicely in any way. He just felt so scared the moment he saw Snape's body, unnaturally pale and bleeding.

It took them around 15 minutes, but they finally made it to the doors of the Hospital Wing. Harry took one hand from underneath Snape's armpit and knocked on the heavy wooden doors. There were footsteps from behind it, then a very worried looking Madame Pomfrey opened the doors.

"Oh, oh quickly, here, Mister Weasley told me you were coming, just on this bed." She motioned towards a bed that had been made, towards the front of the room. Harry and Hermione struggled over to the bed, and placed Snape gently down on it. Harry's shoulders ached from carrying the man up here, and he could tell by the way Hermione was rolling hers, that she was strained too.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand in complicated movements over Snape. She then gasped, and ran into her office, which also held all the medical potions. When she came back, she was holding several bottles, and placed them on the nightstand beside the bed. She waved her wand again, and the blood that was coming from the Professor's mouth vanished. Pomfrey quickly poured some of the liquid into a vial, and pressed it to Snape's lips, pouring the liquid inside his mouth before more blood started to fill it again. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched with bated breath, eyes wide. Snape continued to bleed and convulse.

The Medi-witch then took a deep breath when nothing happened, trying to calm herself. She then started to search the pockets of Snape's robes, hoping to find basic poison antidotes, or anything that might help battle the poison. She gave a relieved sigh when she took out a small flask labelled in some ancient language. Pomfrey quickly unstoppered it and drained the contents into his mouth.

The blood flowing from his eyes and nose started to lessen and slow ever so slightly. The painful-looking twitches happen at less regular intervals. Madame Pomfrey grabbed a cloth from beside the bed and wet it with another of the potions on the nightstand, then used it to wipe away the blood on Snape's cheeks, around his mouth and on his ears. Just as she put the cloth down, the four of them heard a weak, rattling breath being drawn in. The Medi-witch let part of herself feel relieved. The Potions professor wasn't going to die today.

Once Snape's breaths became more regular, though not much stronger, Madame Pomfrey insisted that the trio went back to their dorms.

"Honestly, it's getting late! Anyhow, I know Mister Potter has lots of things to think about, and will definitely need his rest," she said, peering at them, a stern but knowing look on her face. Harry looked sheepish, but shook his head.

"I- I would rather if I can stay, to make sure Snape is alright."

Pomfrey tsked at this. " _Professor_ Snape, that is, Mister Potter. And no, you may not stay. I will make sure you are informed of his state, though knowing Hogwarts, it will probably be basic knowledge by tomorrow morning. Professor Snape needs his rest; he's been through quite a lot."

Ron looked more than happy to leave, seeing as they were about to be late for lunch. Hermione cast a worried glance at Snape, however didn't seem too hesitant to leave, but Harry looked determined.

"Please, Madame Pomfrey, I just- "

"No, you three are leaving now, I have a patient to tend to and you have other things to be doing." She then shooed them out of the Hospital Wing, threatening to deduct points if they didn't leave. As soon as they left, she turned back to the only occupied bed and started to use the remaining bottles and vials on Snape.

"Oh Severus," she muttered, "what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

Severus woke to an extremely painful throbbing in his head and chest. He tried to open his eyes, to see where he was, but immediately regretted it. Pain stabbed at his eyes, and he sucked in a deep breath to keep from crying out. This however caused him more pain, as the intake of breath made his lungs twinge sorely. Everything hurt with a dull ache, he mused. Attempting to sit up, Severus pulled his arms behind him and struggled to sit up. However, his arms felt weak with his weight upon them, and when they collapsed underneath him, and he landed with a grunt.

This seemed to get Madame Pomfrey's attention, as he heard the click-clack of her shoes as she came around to his bed. "Thank Merlin, your awake. We were starting to get worried about you, Severus. No, no," she said as Severus tried to speak, "your throat is still healing, you should allow it to. It might take a few days, though. As for your eyes, you should be fine after a week. In that time, if I see you put a foot out of this bed, I will personally strap you down to it. Do you understand?" As she spoke, she applied a salve to her patients closed eyes.

Severus was about to reply, but stopped himself, and nodded.

"Good. Oh, one moment I charmed some parchment that will write down what you wish to say without you physically writing or saying it." He heard footsteps fading. It took him a moment to remember why he was in pain, being kept under the watchful eye of Poppy Pomfrey. Then he remembered. The Occlumency. The shields being lowered. The poison. His own. Bloody hell, since when did he become suicidal? Of course, no one had to know he administered it to himself. What was he going to tell Dumbledore?

Unconsciously, of course, he raised his shields as soon as he woke up, and planned not to take them down anytime soon. Footsteps announced Poppy's return. She placed the parchment in Severus' hand, which lay beside him. "Here."

 _ **Am I in the Hospital Wing?**_ wrote itself on the parchment. Poppy nodded, but realising he couldn't see said, "Yes, you are."

 _ **How long have I been unconscious?**_

"A day and a bit."

 _ **Has anyone seen me? Is Dumbledore aware?**_

"No, no one has been in the Hospital Wing since you were brought here, and I have told Dumbledore."

 _ **Brought here by whom?**_

"Ah, well Severus, you won't be too pleased by this, but Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley found you at a tree by the Black Lake. If it weren't for Miss Granger, you probably wouldn't have made it."

Severus sighed. Of course it was those three. The Golden Trio, dubbed by numerous students. His hospitalizing will probably be known by the whole school by now if it were them who 'rescued' him.

"Now Severus, you need lots of rest. However, would you object to answering a few questions?"

 _ **I suspect you would ask, no matter if I agreed or not, so why not get on with it?**_ Poppy could almost read the sneer in his statement, and the corner of her lip curved up slightly.

"Alright, then. Do you know who gave you the poison?"

 _ **Yes**_

"Could you tell me who that is?"

 _ **No**_

Poppy sighed. If he didn't want to answer a question, she wouldn't force it out of him. "I could not identify the poison. Are you aware of what particular type it is?"

 _ **Yes**_

"And?"

Severus hesitated. Should he tell her it was his own invention? He trusted her. Poppy had healed many injuries from when he was a student, and as a teacher. She seemed to care for him.

 _ **It is my own**_

"You created it yourself?"

 _ **Yes, it has not been in contact with anyone else**_

She seemed to realise what this meant. "Oh, Severus, I had no- I- Oh, Severus."

 _ **I do not need your pity, Poppy. However, I would appreciate it if you would heal me as efficiently as possible, so that I may get back to my full health**_

Even though he couldn't see, Severus could feel the sad glance she gave him, before she spoke. "I'm about to give you some more Blood-Replenishing potion, you lost a lot of blood, you know," she almost scolded him. "Open up."

Obediently, Severus opened his mouth slightly as cold liquid was poured into his mouth.

"Now, you must sleep, Severus. I will be able to heal you fully, but without your cooperation, it will be almost impossible."

As she left, Severus realised how exhausted he was. Letting his tiredness engulf him, he knew he would eventually be woken up by Dumbledore. Despite what he put across, the Headmaster was not a very patient man, and would want answers from Severus as soon as possible. He barely got to finish his thought before he felt sleep pull him in.

 **A/N Here is chapter 8!** **My updates will probably come weekly from now on. Review & Enjoy!**

 **~ thebraveslytherin aka Lis**


	9. Not a new chapter

Hey guys, so so so sorry, I know I said weekly updates but my computer decided that it wanted to stuff up, and it's been getting fixed for the past 5 weeks. I just managed to borrow my friends laptop for the moment. The next chapter won't be up until it's fixed, which might take a while, but please wait for me.

Hope you're enjoying the story

thebraveslytherin ~ aka Lis


	10. SORRY!

Hi guys,

So I'm now going to apologize profusely because I have been _the_ most inactive author in the history of . Aaaaand, now I have some bad news. I have decided that I really don't like this story anymore and have decided to stop writing. I'm not deleting the story, but I'm just not going to be updating this. But, who knows, in a few months I might change my mind and keep writing. Unfortunately, I don't think that will happen. Sorry to keep you all waiting for nothing. Love you all

thebraveslytherin ~ aka Lis


End file.
